Only One
by A-little-kagome-girl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have known each other for 4 years.Miroku and Sango are placing InuYasha and Kagome on the hotspot. They make them a deal they can't refuse. To proove their love for eachother. Rated R for Sexual content and Lemon. Please R&R!
1. A nineteenth Birthday

**Only One**

**A Nineteenth Birthday**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are Rumiko Takahashi's...although, and I wish they were mine!!!...All mine!!!

**A/N:** I know this story is kind of Inappropriate and from what my friend says you need "experience"...ah well...I haven't had experience...but oh well. Rated R of sexual contact.

**Scroll one:**

"Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday lovely kagome, happy birthday to me!" Kagome sang, as she spun around in circles with her arms up high. The rest of the gang was casually walking and staring at her curiously all day.

"Kagome? What is this nonsense you keep singing ALL day today? We realize today is your birthday, but, why are you making such a scene about it?" InuYasha asked, as he grabbed onto her arm and stopped her.

Since today was Kagome's birthday, Sango was pushing her bike for her, Shippo, who was sitting inside the basket, was kind of looking curious, sand Miroku, who was trailing behind, was staring at...you guessed it...Sango's butt; of which, since he was staring down there, he bashed into a tree. Everyone looked at him, and Kagome stopped singing. She too, stopped to see him rubbing his aching head.

"What the heck was that for Miroku?" InuYasha asked him, who came towards him, and helped him stand properly.

"Thanks." Miroku said. Who looked back up.

InuYasha whispered something in his ear." That's what you get for looking at Sango's butt." Miroku looked at him very surprised.

" Now, what gave you the suspicion that I was looking at Sango's butt!?" Miroku accidentally shouted at InuYasha out loud. Kagome and the others looked at them both even more than they already did. Sango moved towards Miroku. She was smiling and it looked like she as coming on to him. He returned the smile. She moved closer and closer and Miroku's smile came into a flirtatious smile. When she only got up to an inch left to his face, very close to kissing him, her smile turned to a frown and she smacked him really hard at the back of the head.

" OWW!!!" Miroku said in even more pain. He turned to look at InuYasha, but InuYasha just shrugged at him, and walked away. Sango, turned away too, Leaving Miroku behind, until he caught back up again.

"What happened?!" Shippo shouted. Kagome purposely stood in his way so he couldn't see. InuYasha than walked by her, and she forgot about Shippo and caught up with him.

" InuYasha!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha wasn't mad or anything, he just wanted to get going.

" What?" He asked, as he turned around, and because Kagome was running, she accidentally knocked into him, and she looked at him anxiously.

" Today is my 19th birthday, well, we've known each other for 4 years. You know how much I love you right? Well, I was wondering if you could some home with me, so I could sort of celebrate with Sota and my mom. Poor gramps has died..." Kagome said, getting a disappointed towards the end. InuYasha than grabbed to her, as he once did Kikyou, when she had tripped when they got off the boat.

" Kagome..." He whispered. Sango and the others eventually caught up with them. Their look was even more surprising than InuYasha and Kagome's look was when they caught them.

" You know that anyone could just see you. You shouldn't do that" The ten year old Shippo said. Understanding the relationship a bit more of InuYasha and kagome, they don't normally hide anything anymore.

" Huh!?" InuYasha said, realizing what he was doing. And, not to mention the exact same position as he and Kikyou were. This gave him bad memories. He backed away, and placed his knee on the ground, and he placed his hand on his forehead.

" InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "What's wrong?!" She asked. She too, knelt down and she stuck her face in his. His eyes wandered onto her face.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" InuYasha shouted at her, as she fell back.

" Excuse me for trying to wonder what's happening!" She argued back. The others looked at each other for ideas.

" Can we get going?" Miroku asked. "What's your problem?"

" What's yours?!" InuYasha too, argued. Sango Shippo ,and Kilala passed by with Kagome's bike, and completely ignored the rest as much as they could. Until they were stopped. InuYasha then jumped all the way to the front of the bike.

" And, where do you think you're going?" He asked.

" Sit boy!" Kagome shouted and ran off crying.

" What'd did I do?" InuYasha looked at them from the ground.

" InuYasha...what made Kagome leave?" Miroku asked.

" How the hell am I suppose to know!?" He shouted as he stood up.

" Well, It's obvious you did something that made her run away..." Miroku argued even more.

" Would you just shut up for a minute?" InuYasha said as he stuck out his finger for silence. InuYasha was listening to something, that, or trying to get her stench. "I can't get the stench of Kagome..." InuYasha stated.

" What?" Sango asked, interrupting. Shippo ducked into the basket, scared.

InuYasha stood silent for a moment and than ran very quickly. Sango, not knowing how to ride a bike, Miroku jumped on it, with Sango on Kilala's transformed side, and Shippo continued to stay hidden in the basket. They were below InuYasha and were trying to keep up with InuYasha.

Kagome continued running until out of their distance.

" Happy birthday to me....." She was singing to herself quietly and still crying so, she was sniffing...until she looked up.

" LET GO OF ME!!!" Kagome shouted at a demon that had caught her. The very large demon looked very hairy and had large eyes that looked at her very closely. The demons grip on her was tight and she was screaming in pain. The hairiness of the demon was causing nobody to smell her, and that meant InuYasha. "Innu...Innu...Ya....Sha........" she said quieting down as she started to pass out. The

Demon was squishing her more and more tight.

At that very moment InuYasha flew out of trees and blasted the demons arm off. The grip of the demon than released Kagome as she fell to the ground with a very loud thud. Miroku and the others had just got to the scene and had discovered Kagome on the ground unconscious. InuYasha, however, was trying to kill the demon. He didn't see Kagome fall.

" INUYASHA!" Sango shouted. She jumped off of Kilala and she joined to help InuYasha by throwing her Hiraikotsu. InuYasha backed off and looked at the Hiraikotsu fly and slice the whole demon in half, the weapon came back to her as she caught back in her hands.

Miroku held kagome in his arms trying to save her. He placed her down and then tried doing CPR, although it was Kagome, and he knew if InuYasha knew what he was going to next, he'd surely kill him. But, this was his only chance. He went down to breathe into Kagome...but before he got to go that. She sat up very quickly which caused them to bash heads although it only affected Miroku because his head was still hurting.

The demon was so large it accidentally stepped it's last step on one of Kagome's bike's wheels. And, left Shippo and the bike to go flying. Shippo bounced out of the bike and the bike flew into a tree. Shippo landed fine, and rushed over to Kagome's aid. InuYasha and Sango, soon came back to over them.

" I didn't think you would of survived that fall!" Miroku said, still in pain, but stood up. InuYasha took his spot by kneeling over Kagome, and he grabbed on to her, as if she died.

" I'm so sorry..." He said. Although the others were right there...he didn't care. Kagome was stunned, yet her back was in pain, so asked InuYasha to put her down. She had dropped a long way and she was very lucky she survive that fall.

" What a great birthday present. At least I don't have to wear that lousy uniform anymore..." she giggled sarcastically. She than coughed. InuYasha picked her up as careful as he could, and they all headed back to the nearest village. ( **A/N** : They stay in one of the nice taverns because of Miroku's Ominous Black Cloud...lol)


	2. The deal

**The Deal**

**Disclaimer:** Once again....InuYasha does not belong to me.

**A/N:** This is the next chapter...obviously...I like to thank everyone for their really good comments on my previous chapter. I will write faster, so I don't have those furbys or people hunting me down just to find out what happens next. I write my chapters quite quickly, so, it doesn't take that long to find out what's going to find out what's next.

**Scroll two:**

InuYasha picked her up carefully, and Kagome closed her eyes for rest. Her back hurt tremendously. Shippo had a look at Kagome's bike of which was in the tree. They all forgot about it, luckily the village wasn't far off from where they were.

"InuYasha?" Shippo asked, sitting on Kilala, Sango, too was sitting on her as well as Miroku. They walked slowly, so it wouldn't hurt Kagome's back. InuYasha turned around. Trying not to speak, he didn't want to wake Kagome. "Kagome's bike is in the tree still..." Shippo reminded them.

"We'll get it later" Miroku said for InuYasha. They continued walking until they finally got to the village where Kaede was, and InuYasha laid Kagome down on an already laid out sheet, on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes in pain.

"My bike. I heard what you guys said. Why's my bike in a tr-?" She asked sitting up as much as could, and than groaned in pain. She placed her elbows behind her on the floor, to keep her stable. Lady Kaede than walked into the hut; holding herbs. Kagome might have thought this was going to be painful, but, she rolled over slowly, and Kaede placed the herbs on her back. Kagome didn't feel anything because her back was so numb.

"I'm going to get some firewood." InuYasha suggested and he left the hut. InuYasha kept walking until he picked up a small log of wood. He really didn't want to get firewood. He just needed some time to himself. Miroku, too, walked out the hut, and found InuYasha not far away from where they were.

"You didn't come out here for firewood, did you?" Miroku read his mind.

"Of course I am." InuYasha lied.

"Why don't you get kagome's bike down from the tree, she'll be happy." Miroku suggested.

"Why don't you and say it's it's from me?" InuYasha said lazily. Miroku was surprised.

"This isn't like you InuYasha," Miroku said. He too, bent over to get a small log to carry back. They didn't want them to think they just went out to not even bring back a log. "But, if I did it, you would owe me right?" Miroku asked as they headed back. InuYasha stopped and gave him a suspicious look.

"Depends..." InuYasha said carefully.

"Well, you could both get Kagome's heart and do my deal, which I may say goes toward your benefit." Miroku said sneakily.

"If say I did get the bike down...what would be the deal?" InuYasha asked as they got just in front of the hut. They started building a small pile of wood. They went back to the forest to get some more. They didn't realize they were doing this.

"Ha. That's the thing. I can't say!" Miroku said loudly.

"Kagome? Are you going to be alright?" Shippo asked concerned, leaning over her face.

"Hmmm...fine. I hope. I must of fell a hundred feet." Kagome said, amazed of herself. She continued to lie on the sheet. Sheet also had a sheet over her so she could sleep. Sango, was sitting against the way with her Hiraikotsu beside her. She was sleeping too. The guys must have been at least two hours until they finally got back.

Miroku and InuYasha walked to the tree, where the bike had been.

"Why's it such a big deal?" InuYasha asked Miroku as they looked up.

"InuYasha! Getting Kagome's bike down would make her happy! And, you'd get the girl. I'd do it, but, I want Sango not Kagome." Miroku replied guilty.

"So, I just have to get the bike down? And, she'll never say that blasted word again?" InuYasha asked hopefully, and he jumped into the tree.

"I guess..." Miroku said quietly. InuYasha got hold of the bike, and pushed it out of the tree. The bike fell to the ground. Her backpack too, was stuck to it. Kagome would have been happy at that rate.

InuYasha rolled the bike back to the hut. InuYasha kept asking about the deal they had; and how it would of benefit him.

"You'll have to wait until Kagome's feeling better," Miroku said. "And then I'll tell you." He said, as they entered the hut.

"Tell what?" Shippo asked as he sat in front of them eavesdropping.

"None of your business squirt!" InuYasha said grumpily. He had left the bike outside. Kagome woke up. "How are you feeling?" InuYasha asked her, as he sat down beside her.

"Better...those herbs did well for me. My back is feeling much better, but, Kaede said we can't leave until for another week. I have to take medicine everyday, for my back." Kagome said a bit disappointed. She hated medicine, but, if it's saving her life, she doesn't care.

"Well, we have a gift for you, when you do feel better." InuYasha said gleefully. He watched Kagome's face glow.

"Oh really? What is it?" She asked, happily.

"Can't tell you." InuYasha said.

"It's not like you to get me a birthday present...oh shoot!" She shouted at herself as she remembered something.

"What?!" Sango asked as she was startled awake.

"Mom and Sota! It's my birthday! Remember InuYasha!? You said that you'd come with me to my era, to celebrate!" Kagome forgot that she had asked InuYasha this.

"Here, this is what I'll do. I'll go back to your era and tell them what happened." InuYasha suggested. Kagome and the others nearly choked. "What?" He asked. They all looked blankly at him. Lady Kaede than walked into the hut.

"Ah. I see you two have returned." Kaede said. She went to the opposite side of Kagome's body. "Roll over please." She asked of Kagome. Kagome tried her best to roll over. "I shall ask thou all to leave for a while. Sango, you may stay, if you wish" Kaede asked. The guys all left. Sango, moved closer to Kagome, and when she rolled over on to her stomach Sango held onto her hand. Kilala left too, and stayed with Shippo. "This might cause pain." She said in doubtfulness. Kaede had a look at the very large brose that she got on her back, and a large scratch that was left on the side of her, from the large demons nails.

The guys all stood outside the door. Miroku was trying to listen in, just in case they were to discuss anything about them; Shippo and Kilala were running about and InuYasha looked his normal self and sat on the steps. Miroku peeked through the bamboo blinds.

"Kagome, thou take your top off so it will be easier to take care of your wounds." Kaede asked. Miroku's eyes widened very much.

"InuYasha!" Miroku whispered to InuYasha, InuYasha looked at him. "Come here!" He said excited. InuYasha figured there was nothing better to do. " Look!" Miroku said and turned his neck back to peek through the door. InuYasha joined him. InuYasha looked dull, as they both saw Kagome take her top and bra off. Sango and Kaede didn't seem to mind because they were all girls. The guys saw her lay back down as carefully as she could. InuYasha went back to his steps speechless. Miroku too, joined him, but, was all very happy.

"I've seen more than that." InuYasha said, and than laughed.

Miroku's eyes widened even more than they already did. They all heard a very loud scream. InuYasha, not a care in the world ran right into the room, with his Tetsusaiga held out. Sango and Kaede looked at him. Kagome turned her neck as much as she could. She was astounded...and yet, very mad. She laughed as she evilly said Sit boy. He fell to the ground very mad. He than stood up.

"Well, I'm so sorry for caring for your well being!" he shouted and stomped out the room. As InuYasha walked out the room, he found Miroku laughing like there was no tomorrow. InuYasha growled; as Miroku stopped.

**A/N:** Okay, well, that's the second chapter. I know it might be boring, but, please R&R! The next chapter is going to be more excited.


	3. The deal taking part

**The Deal Taking Part**

**scroll three:**

It had been three days since Kagome's accident with the demon. Everyone is getting tired and restless of being there. Kagome's birthday had passed three days ago and she had nothing to show towards her being nineteen. Shippo and Kilala were tired of playing and are now just plain bored. Sometimes InuYasha would play with Shippo because he had nothing better to do. Miroku, continuing to be spying on the girls, was consistently caught my Lady Kaede.

"Thou any respect for Kagome and Sango?" She asked him, for hopefully the last time; which she knew wouldn't be. Instead of waiting for his answer she just walked through the door. Sango got up, and walked out the hut looking for some fresh air. She stretched her arms high in the air, and made a little groan. She than took a deep breath and started walking into the forest. Miroku stared at her from where he had sat down. A switch clicked in his mind, about his deal with InuYasha. He had an idea, but, he forgot that the deal with InuYasha also concerned Kagome. As he saw Sango leave into the forest he caught up with her.

"Sango!" He shouted at her. He ran up to beside her. She didn't look mad, but for some reason she seemed like if there was something wrong. "What's wrong?" He added with concern in his tone.

She looked away. "Nothing." She said, Miroku could tell that she was lying. "Actually..." She paused. She hesitated for a moment and than stopped walking. "I was thinking of all the encounters Kagome's had with Kikyou and about her and InuYasha," She said to Miroku as she turned around to see InuYasha chasing Shippo because he'd done something to get InuYasha mad. Kilala was curled up on a rock, and was the only one who didn't seem to have a lot on her mind.

"Than, you wouldn't mind helping me out on something?" He asked her with suspicious looks.

"Miroku, what do you have planned?" She asked. He told her everything that had happened, and even what he wanted InuYasha to do.

I need you to help me. I forgot that the plan involves InuYasha AND Kagome. Do you think you could do something to Kagome so than she'll say that you'd have to owe her back? So, the plan could work out better? Because, I'm sure if I told InuYasha what he had to do...surely kagome wouldn't accept it." Miroku explained, Sango, was still all very confused; but, she knew what she had to do. Miroku too felt this was a little bit too much to ask, but it really was going towards InuYasha and Kagome's benefit. He hated seeing their relationship go down the sink, and he thought that maybe Sango might think hes a hero and such a kind person. Sango and Miroku had walked at least half a mile into the forest until they headed back. They made a rundown of what they were going to do.

When Miroku and Sango finally got back to the front of the hut, they saw InuYasha sitting in the tree, normally you could tell, whenever he liked to think. They could tell that he had a lot on his mind, and from the looks of it, he was quite worn out. Shippo and Kilala were inside. It was getting dark out, and Miroku and Sango saw InuYasha jump down form the tree to in front of their faces.

"And, where have you two been?" InuYasha asked them.

"Walking. Do you have a problem with that?" Sango objected.

"Miroku, did you explain to Sango about our you- know- what?" InuYasha asked madly. Miroku looked at Sango, and she pretended to give a confused look to him.

"No." Miroku lied. "We were talking about Kagome." He said looking back at InuYasha. InuYasha looked at him harder.

"Yeah right. Ypu were probably talking about me and Kago-" InuYasha said sarcastically. Shippo than walked out of the hut and interrupted InuYasha

"Lady Kaede says that there's food for you." He said and than walked back into the hut with Miroku and the others following behind. It looked like Kagome was feeling much better. She was finally able to sit up, but she wasn't wearing her top, but a very large bandage around her upper body. Miroku stared for a moment although no one noticed. Kagome was eating finally by herself, and everyone else grabbed a bowl to eat. The next hour was very quite. Except the slurping sound from Shippo. Kilala sat on Sango's lap while she ate with her bowl in her hand near her face. Everyone else was like that too. When InuYasha finally put his bowl down, the first person, he broke the silence.

"I'm sick of this." He said disgusted as he stood up.

"Huh? What's wrong with the food?" Kagome asked, looking up from her bowl.

"Not the food! I'm sick of everyone one of you!" He shouted. Kagome placed down her bowl, as well as everyone else. "I'm sleeping outside tonight!"

"Oh no you don't! Sit boy!" She shouted. She felt a large amount of pain in her back again.

"Dear child, lay down..." Kaede said to her, helping her lay down. But, Sango rushed over; trying to get to her chance. Sango shoved her hands behind on her back, where Lady Kaede put them. Sango blushed and pulled them out. "I put thanks on you dear Sango...why don't you go to sleep?" She asked of Sango. Although, she felt sympathy on Kagome, because Sango had to somehow do something to Kagome and say that she'd owe her. But, Sango was her best friend. She want Kagome to owe her anything. She just wanted her to get better.

It had been over twenty minutes with Kagome and the others asleep. The only ones who weren't were InuYasha and Sango. Sango, deciding that she'll never get to sleep decided to go out for a walk. She didn't know that InuYasha was still awake. InuYasha had a peep of who was out at practically midnight, and discovered it was Sango. Since, he too, couldn't sleep, jumped down from the tree. Sango looked at him as he came her direction.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked her. He yawned, but yet, still didn't feel tired.

"I'd like to ask the same thing." She told at him. "I can't sleep. And, It looks like neither can you," she said again. They headed into the dark forest as they talked about Miroku and Kagome all the same, for about an hour until Sango sat on a large rock, she made a very large Yawn. "Hmmm...I'm tired." She said. Her Hiraikotsu was left in the hut, and she was glad it still was. InuYasha walked towards her.

"I'll carry you back if you wish." He offered to her and she placed her hand up to stop him picking her up.

"I can...do it" she made another large yawn, and then tried to stand up, but was weak and tired, so she than took his offer.

He lifted her up, and held her while she cuddled into his arms_. What am I doing!? This is InuYasha...not Miroku! ...what is the difference? I am tired and weak right now. _She thought to herself as she than fell asleep. InuYasha got back to the village and went inside the hut, and placed Sango down where she was trying to sleep. Miroku's eyes opened.

"What were you doing?" Miroku whispered as he gave him some heavy looks.

"She couldn't sleep...we went walking and than she got tired. What's it to you?" He asked. Miroku didn't want to answer that, so instead just closed his eyes. InuYasha, instead of walking outside of the hut and back into the tree, decided to stare at Kagome. She was straight to much of her extent, and she was purring like a kitten. InuYasha had remembered his and Sango's conversation.

'_So, do you really love Kagome?' Sango asked him. 'Do not be afraid to tell, I won't tell her. It can be a promise with us two.' She said again. InuYasha didn't know what to say. For once in his whole life he had nothing to say._

'_Yes. But, I hate admitting it to myself and I don't want to tell Kagome' He said, he was actually telling the truth._

'_Four years. InuYasha, four years! You know how much she feels about you...why can't you understand that love is as important as eating your vegetables!' she started. To InuYasha it wasn't very clear, but tried his best to understand what she meant. She knew what the deal was between Miroku and InuYasha was, and she was kind of disappointed to hear it from Miroku but, it really was for them. _

'_I guess.' InuYasha said._

'_Show her how much you feel about her InuYasha. She loves you. Who cares about us...just worry about doing your stuff around Shippo. We're all grown ups.' Sango said, as they continued to walk._

'_Okay.' He said._

InuYasha sat next to Kagome's sleeping body. Sango opened her eyes slightly to see if InuYasha was showing his love for her. He lifted her body without hurting her back, and held her in his arms. He looked into her closed eyes. How beautiful her face was, and he thought how stupid he was for not doing this earlier. He kissed her forehead; she opened her eyes a little. She didn't slap him this time, because she's not used to someone kissing her in her sleep. She didn't want to slap the person who kissed her. She saw that it was InuYasha. She was surprised.

"Inu...Yasha?" she asked him. He looked at her. Her eyes were so big, and tired.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep." He said, and gently placed her back down. She than closed her eyes.

A/N: well, that's the third one...thanx all for your reviews! If you came to my story looking for rated R reasons, well, it's in the next chapter. : P Please R&R! Thanx!


	4. You're the only one for me

**You're the only one for me**

**scroll four:**

It had been another two days and nearly a week. Kagome's back was a lot better. She was now able to stand up, and walk around in short places. She was able to bend, although it did hurt sometimes. Sango did help often, and she still did feel guilty that she was trying to get Kagome to owe her back. Kagome had now had nothing in her mind except for that kiss she had received from InuYasha on her head. He had never done that before, what would make him change his mind? Has he actually given up on Kikyou? Kagome walked slowly but, as straight as she could over to him. InuYasha was sitting watching Shippo and Sango dance happily, he looked kind of dull, but when Kagome headed a few steps to him, he turned around. He saw her sort of limping, because her back hurt very much, but enough to move it. He jumped up, and rushed to her, and held her for support. He then grabbed from below her knees and swooped her up from the ground.

"InuYasha!" She said, quite surprised. Miroku came back from the forest holding a very large log, of which Sango stopped dancing and rushed to help him...of which he was struggling. Shippo than too, stopped dancing and sat on the stairs for relaxation, and mindlessly started talking to Kilala.

"Kagome, you're limping, and you look absolutely exhausted!" He told her honestly, and than walked towards the stairs where he sat down with Kagome still in his arms.

"Looks like you're the one who's suffering!" She said to him and than laughed. He smiled at her. He liked to see her happy, he always did, even when he admitted to himself that he didn't like Kagome. "Let me go InuYasha I'm perfectly okay! Lady Kaede said that I had to be up and exercising." She sounded excited. Kagome was very happy to be back on her feet again. Another two days and she should be perfect again. Although she isn't perfect, but, neither is anyone else. Kagome was polite at times...but, she often did say 'Sit' whenever she was mad at InuYasha, really, that was the only time he didn't like her. He really did want her to get better, so he placed her back down on the ground.

"Would you like to go for a walk than?" He offered as a gesture.

"Uhh...Kaede said I shouldn't go far distances...I would, but, I can't." Kagome stated. She felt upset that she couldn't go very far, and not being able to spend time with someone who was obviously taking care of her more than he was. She sat down next to InuYasha now, and cried. InuYasha looked at her with a lot of sympathy.

"Kagome!? What's-what's wrong?!" he asked her reaching his arm out and rubbed her back.

"Thanks a lot! You big jerk!" Kagome yelled at him. InuYasha was really confused.

"WH-what!?" He asked her, as he took his hand off her back, as he was outstanded that she was calling him a jerk, when he was being kind to her.

"By the time you're finally nice to me, I'm wounded, with a huge scar on the side of my body and a large purple brose on my back." She whined, and she turned around and partly lifted her top so InuYasha could see it.

InuYasha sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't think...about that." He said, and he hesitated, he looked down at his feet for some reason. She stopped crying. He got up and started to walk slowly away. Kagome too, hesitated for a moment, and than got up. She rushed over as quickly as she could over to InuYasha; of who turned around quickly. She stopped when she got about a foot away from him. She looked at him with her beady eyes, that she could have cried her soul and heart out on, and tell him everything she's ever felt for the past four years, but, she didn't.

"InuYasha!" She shouted, and she flung her arms around his waist and hugged him, to much of her extent. InuYasha wanted to hug back, but, he didn't want to hurt her back. "I'll go walking." She said happily. She held onto InuYasha's hand tightly, as they both went walking. Miroku and Sango were sitting by the newly made fire and Shippo and Kilala were once again playing hide and seek.

Sango than looked at Miroku. "Miroku, I can't exactly see what or HOW for that matter, to get Kagome to owe me...It's cruel." Sango started.

"Sango...I should tell you what the deal is..." He too, said as he looked back to Sango. He whispered in her ear. (**A/N**: You'll figure it out later...haha) When he was finished he lifted himself back up and looked at her for her response. She was bedazzled. She had nothing to say. It was a nice sort of sick kind of deal. He was working on their relationship...but...just had to add a sick part to it, of which Miroku was. So, this was expected.

"Well..." She said, still amazed. "Okay...but, how should I get kagome to-" Sango started again. He stopped her, and pointed at Kagome's bike which was hiding in two or three bushes.

"That's how I got InuYasha to owe me." Miroku stated. "Do something like that. Oh! Her bag! Although InuYasha took me up on the offer of the bike...he didn't on the bag. How about, you go, and take something from the bag right now...and when InuYasha gives her the bike and bag...oh and make sure it's something precious to her...so she know It's gone...and then make up a story of how far you went looking for it." Miroku said to her. Sango, nodded to Miroku. She never in her right mind wanted to do this...but, if this was the better good on InuYasha and Kagome's behalf, she was up to it. She went into the bushes and found her bag...she didn't know what to take...Sango have never heard of half the items she had in her bag. Shampoo, of which to wash her hair...she knew how precious that was to her. She had a change of clothing; Sango wouldn't have been able to come up with a story of getting Kagome's clothes back. There were other items that didn't seem of much great importance. She took the shampoo. She found this a useless thing, but rushed back into the hut and shoved it into her own bag, before anyone came out, and she ran back to Miroku.

"What did you take?" He asked, looking at her sweat with nervous.

"Shampoo...it was the only thing in Kagome's bag that seemed important!" Sango told him quietly. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I will pull InuYasha out and ask him...if you hear a loud scream or a what, or even him pounding me...there's your queue to ask her." He told her.

Around three hours later, Kagome and InuYasha were back, and they were all now sitting in the hut as well as lady Kaede. Miroku whispered to InuYasha about the bike. InuYasha went out.

"Kagome...InuYasha has something for you." Miroku said to kagome she sat straight her back was much better after that long walk. Kagome saw him bring in the bike and her bag into the hut, and held it to show Kagome. She smiled.

"Oh...InuYasha!" She screamed for joy, and she got up as quickly as she could, and gave him a large hug. She didn't feel nervous about doing this because it was like receiving a birthday present. Kagome took her bag, and had a look inside.

"Kagome..." Sango started as she got out her bag. "I found this, if I'm not correct it belongs to you. It was quite a deal for me to get you knows." She looked at the ground, and than looked back up, "You owe me!" Sango said, finally getting it off her chest, of which Miroku was looking at. Kagome looked at Sango.

"Uhh...sure." Kagome told her raising her eyebrow a bit to her. She than looked back at her stuff. "Oh InuYasha!? What did you say about my mom and Sota again? Something about going to my home and telling them what happened?" She reminded. "Can that be part of my gift?" She asked him. He sighed he had forgotten he said that.

"Okay. You want me to go now?" InuYasha asked as he looked out to the sky that was becoming sunset. Miroku got up before he headed out to the door, and grabbed onto InuYasha's sleeve. "What!?" He asked. Miroku nodded at Sango.

"May I speak to you out side?" Miroku asked calmly as he shoved InuYasha outside." Remember our deal!?" Miroku yelled enough so no one else could hear. Lady Kaede was sitting beside Kagome when she got up.

"I am leaving for the night. Get good rest Kagome." She recommended, and left the hut, she saw InuYasha and Miroku discussing something, although she didn't care what they were talking about. They looked at her, until she left.

"I remember." InuYasha told him, and sighed. "I guess I owe you right now." InuYasha guessed.

"Yes." Miroku said. "I want you and Kagome to have sex."

"WHAT!?" InuYasha shouted so loud everyone could hear. Kagome looked at Sango.

"Shippo...and Kilala, may you finish up outside?" Sango asked of them.

"Okay..." Shippo said, carrying his bowl. Sango felt so bad that Shippo and Kilala were all innocent in this. When Shippo and Kilala left Sango turned her head back to kagome. "Kagome...may I ask you something?" Sango asked.

"Go ahead." She said.

"I like you to have sex with InuYasha." She breathed. Kagome's face widened. Unlike InuYasha's reaction, Kagome didn't' say anything.

"And, why would I want to do that?" Kagome said, about to go berserk but remained calm.

"Because you owe me." Sango stated. Kagome's neck clicked. InuYasha stormed into the room, with Miroku behind him making hand motions, trying to explain.

"Sango? Were you in this too!?" He yelled. She nodded her head ashamed.

"InuYasha, Kagome, you owe us! You must!" Miroku shouted, being his perverted self again.

"What the hell is going to make us!?" InuYasha shouted.

"Our deal!" Miroku argued back. Sango got up, angrily.

"Well, I don't want to!" He yelled. He forgot that Kagome was sitting right in front of him. He hadn't thought of what she wanted to do. She threw her bowl across the room, and everyone looked at her as if she were insane. She put her head into her hands and bawled. InuYasha gave that look for whenever she cried. "Kagome?" He asked, as he kneeled next to her. Miroku gave Sango a sign to leave the room. It was just InuYasha and Kagome. She whipped her tears, and looked at InuYasha.

"Why?" She asked.

"I didn't think you'd want to...do you?" He asked, she stared at him.

"I know what it means to you...Kikyou. I'm her recarnation. It's obvious to you that she means a lot to you. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me." She said, and turned her head.

"Kagome..."He said. "I love you." He told her again as he touched her chin and pulled it so she would face him. "I really do." He said seriously.

"Then would you? I mean, we would have to think about protection...and-" She started on. He stopped her.

"Would you be mine forever?" He asked her. She looked at him, with eyes as wide as the moon and bright like the stars.

"Yes." She said, flattered.

"Than, we wouldn't need to worry about 'protection' now would we? The only protection we need is to take care of each other." He said.

"But, if we did it, it is likely that I would end up having a child!" She said. "I don't know how my mom would react to that." She said. She knew that if she had children they would be quarter demon. She didn't know what they were like. She's seen InuYasha become full demon, and himself as half demon, and human. But, never quarter demon. She didn't care though. InuYasha was appalled at what Kagome had just said.

"No matter the causes." He said. "I love you. But, if you don't want to do this...it's okay with me."

Miroku and Sango were standing outside the door listening to everything they were saying. InuYasha and kagome couldn't see them. But, InuYasha could sense hem nearby. Shippo walked in front of Miroku and Sango.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Sango looked at Miroku.

"Mind reading. It's a new practice for being a monk...when you get to a certain level; you get to learn to be a mind reader." Miroku lied. This only caused Shippo to stay longer.

"Oh! Read my mind." Shippo insisted, and concentrated really hard. Miroku looked at Sango, and she placed her knuckles over her lips to stop herself from laughing, Miroku sighed, and guessed.

"Shippo, note that even if I get it wrong, it's all apart of my practice." He said. "Let me guess. Dumplings?" Miroku guessed. Shippo opened his eyes really big.

"WOW!" He said, amazed and ran off.

Kagome continued to lie on the ground, and InuYasha placed his all supporting him, on the other side of her body. Their lips locked...

Sango looked at Miroku amazed that his plan worked.

"What do I get?" She asked.

"ME to touch you?" He grinned. She slapped him, and walked off. Miroku, not wanting to stand all night and looking very suspicious, decided to go find somewhere else to sleep.

InuYasha and Kagome continued to kiss, Kagome started to tug on InuYasha's outer Kimono, until it was just his white shirt. Kagome than sat up, which caused them both to be on their knees. InuYasha and kagome's lips broke apart, and he pulled off her shirt. She was left with her bra, and he struggled to take it apart on the back, but, eventually got it loose. Her bra fell off, and she was half naked. Kagome's back still did hurt so InuYasha was careful not to move it so much. She than pulled the tucked in shirt out.

"InuYasha?" She asked before they continued. "Do you know how to have sex?" She asked.

"Well, I was explained about it, from my dad, along with Sesshomaru. And, I've seen many animals do it." He stated. It was good enough for her. She however, had no idea. Sure, she knew what things were and she knew sort of what to do...but, she's never done it before, yet, and Kagome was hoping that InuYasha hadn't done it with Kikyou all the same.

He went down onto her chest and started licking her breasts, she sighed. They stood up together, as he took his mouth off her chest. She was scared and so was he. They had never done it before and they were too scared. They wanted to get this over and done with. But, they did it for each other not for Miroku and Sango. Kagome had knew that InuYasha had seen her naked countless times, yet, she hadn't seemed to for him. She didn't know what his body looked like below his top. Not even his legs. He always wore the same thing day in, day out. She wore her uniform, but, since she was out of school, she was wearing a different outfit. InuYasha had pulled Kagome's skirt down as she tugged on InuYasha's bow to loosen up his pants. When both fell, they both laid back down. Kagome was on her back again, and he went to between her legs. He took of her underwear, and she put her legs so they were bending, she stroked her fingers threw his hair, as his face disappeared. Kagome made a large groan of which was accident. She placed her hand over her mouth,

"Kagome...what are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't want to disturb the others!" She told him, as she took her mouth off her mouth.

"Hey, they were the ones who wanted us to!" He informed her.

InuYasha disappeared again. She made another groan again. She felt it tickle on her, because oh her fangs, and than he came up from between her legs and licked her chest again. InuYasha and Kagome rolled over. Kagome made a hesitation in pain from her back, but she was still okay. She than was on top of InuYasha, and she placed herself over top of InuYasha and she bounced up and down. InuYasha and Kagome were both groaning, InuYasha closed his eyes and he held on to her for support. The harder and faster it was, the louder they were. InuYasha gripped his nails into her side. She screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No pro-blem..." she said, as she continued to bounce up and down on InuYasha. She got tired. She stopped. "InuYasha." She said, as she bowed her head, as she lifted herself off of him.

"Kagome?" He asked. "Are you in pain? It wasn't right of Miroku and Sango to force us in this, after you had a very bad injury." InuYasha said thoughtfully.

"It's not that. Tonight, isn't a great night to." She stated.

"Huh? Why? Didn't you enjoy it?" He asked concerned.

"Oh yes. I enjoyed it...I..." she sighed. "Never mind." She said as she cuddled up to the naked InuYasha. She pulled a sheet over their bodies, and they fell asleep.


	5. Bleeding from the inside

**Bleeding from Inside**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha is not mine!

**A/N**: Sorry it's taken so long. I need to find more time to do this. I thank everyone for my previous chapter's reviews. I'm sorry if it seemed confusing.

CriscoKittie: You'll see soon enough why she didn't want to exactly.

**Scroll five:**

It was the next morning, when Kagome woke up with an empty spot beside her. She sat up holding the sheet against her body. She stood up carefully, and she wrapped the sheet around her body. She looked out the nearest window. She saw InuYasha sitting near the put-out fire pit, along with Sango and Miroku. Kagome stared out the window, to him.

InuYasha headed back to the hut to see if Kagome was okay.

"Kagome?" He asked when he got to the steps, hoping that she was awake.

"Yeah?" She replied as she headed towards the door, when he walked in.

"Are you feeling better today? We were all hoping that we could get going today. I care for you, but, I like you to feel good too." Telling her, bringing up last night.

"I'm fine." Kagome sighed. "Will you excuse me?" She asked as she walked towards her clothes. She looked sad and worried all the same. InuYasha, ignoring her, didn't move from his spot, he watched her go to her clothes and unwrap the sheet. She knew he was there, but, she didn't care, because he saw more than just her bareness last night. He saw her feelings, her essence, and her life. They had shared a passion that hardly anyone else could do. She felt guilty that she and made InuYasha think that something was terribly wrong or she just didn't want to do it. He was part right and part wrong. She was forced by Miroku and Sango. If they weren't on a deal, and they did it on their own, they might have had more pleasure. InuYasha, still standing, took a few steps forward towards Kagome. Kagome was now putting on her underwear. InuYasha stopped and sniffed.

"Kagome? Why are you bleeding?" He asked. She turned around, as she only had her underwear on. She bent down and grabbed the sheet. She was shocked, and she covered herself with it. He didn't want to see her hurt, he came towards her again, and she stuck out her hand.

"I'm not bleeding." She lied. She was. She had her period. It was that time of the month. The best night of her life was ruined because of it.

"I can smell the blood!" He said very concerned at he started sniffing her. She blushed like crazy.

"InuYasha." She said, as he started to get to that area.

"Kagome, the sent of your blood is coming from there. Are you going to die!?" He asked over dramatically.

"Yes, InuYasha, I'm going to die." She said sarcastically. "InuYasha, if I was going to die...I would tell you. I'm not dying!" She yelled, and shoved him outside. She than continued to get dress in peace. When she was done, she walked quietly outside, and towards InuYasha and the others. "Sango, I need to talk to you." She said calmly. Sango looked at Miroku and than InuYasha, and than she got up, and followed Kagome, far away so the others couldn't hear.

"Kagome...what's the matter?" She asked.

"I have my period. I did last night too..." She cried. The two boys looked at each other. "And, now I'm thinking that InuYasha thinks I'm hurt!" Kagome wailed. "That's why I wasn't myself last night!" She shouted; unfortunately, InuYasha and Miroku heard this. InuYasha looked at Miroku.

"She wasn't herself?" InuYasha asked to Miroku. InuYasha looked really upset.

"Perhaps, she was talking about the gifts." He stated trying to make InuYasha a bit happier. But, InuYasha knew better than this. He stood up, and walked to Kagome. She didn't know that he might of heard her.

"You weren't yourself!?" He yelled. She cried even harder. She turned to InuYasha with tears streaming down her face. She hugged him, very intimately.

"InuYasha, it's something you wouldn't understand." She told him, while she was still had her face in his kimono.

"Tell me." He said, calming her down. "MIROKU!" he shouted. Miroku looked at them. He stood up, and walked away calmly, but, InuYasha pulled Kagome off, and started to attack Miroku. Until Kagome said Sit, for attacking Miroku for no reason. Sango came rushing towards Miroku. Shippo and Kilala were both very confused but stayed out of their business.

"InuYasha, I do not understand this..." He said, breathing for his life.

"Damn right you don't understand. You forced me and Kagome to do it, when Kagome wasn't herself!" He yelled. "You too, Sango!"

"Well, we didn't know." Sango said.

"InuYasha." Kagome said. "Follow me." She said again and than she walked away. InuYasha followed her, which left Miroku and Sango to be left; of which they discussed the problem with InuYasha.

"Kaogme, Are you okay?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha, I appreciate your concern...but, I have to go back to my time for a while." She said.

"But, you're healed, aren't you?" He asked concerned.

"Yes. But, there is something else on my mind that I need to know. And, I can only do it in my era. I will be back InuYasha. If you come to find me...I will be mad...I will be back in two weeks." She said, sadly.

"Two weeks!?" He shouted. "That's a long time!"

"I'm sorry InuYasha, but, this is how long it's going to take, for me to figure out...uhh...of what I need to know." She said.

"What do you need to figure out?" He asked.

"I can't tell you, until I know." She said, as they reached the well. She came up to InuYasha, and kissed him on the cheek. But, when she tried to back away, he grabbed onto her arm. She looked at his hand. "I will see you soon InuYasha." She said.

"Kagome..." He said, and she jumped into the well.

A/N: Okay, this is a shorter chapter, but, please R&R and I will start the next chapter soon! Thanx everyone for your reviews!


	6. False Alarm

**False Alarm**

**A/N:** Sixth chapter, I think I'm doing reasonably well. Lots of reviews...all thanks to you all!!!

**Scroll six:**

Kagome got to the other side of the well. It was hot out, and because it was summer, she felt weak and she wanted to go back because it was different weather in InuYasha's time. She got out of the well and went back to her house.

"Mama? Mama?" She asked, as she wandered the Higurashi Shrine. She was in Kagome's room, sitting on her bed.

"Kagome!" She said appalled. "Is everything okay?" She asked, as she stood up, and went to give Kagome a hug. When her mom touched her back, Kagome made a harsh groan, when she pulled away.

"I hurt my back very badly. I fell a hundred feet, a demon grabbed me. On my birthday too! Oh, Mama! I would have come back, but, I was too injured! I'm so sorry!" She cried, and spoke very quickly.

"Kagome..." Her mom started slowly.

"But, mama, I need to go to the hospital." She said, as she went to go sit on her bed, her mom joined her.

"Aren't you all better?" She asked her, concerned.

"Mama, I think...I think...I might be..." She started as she cried more. And, she pointed at her stomach.

"Oh my!" her mom said shocked. "Kagome, you think you might be-pregnant?" She asked as she lowered her voice. Kagome nodded her head. "Kagome! That's excellent news!" She raised her voice happily. Kagome looked up and wiped her tears.

"What?" She asked confused.

"So, whose the father?" her mom asked, getting carried away. Kagome looked at her.

"InuYasha." Kagome said. Her mom gave her a confused look. "What?"

"I'd like to see how this turns out." She laughed. Kagome looked at her shockingly. Her mom was happy that she was pregnant!?

"Mama. Seriously, I'd like to know whether I'm going to have a baby or not." She stated. Her mom became serious and nodded her head. They took the subway together to the hospital (**A/N: **If you're wondering where Sota is, he's old enough to take care of himself) Kagome and her mom saw the doctor.

"We will find the results in two weeks. In the mean time, you should be careful. Watch what you eat, and here are some pamphlets" The nurse handed them pamphlets, as they walked out the door. They got back to the shrine and kagome as sitting at the table while her mom was making dinner.

"Mama, I'm going to stay home, I don't want to take any risks of getting attacked by another demon." She said.

"Good Idea. What about InuYasha though? If you do have a child, he needs to know that he's going to be a father doesn't he? And, InuYasha can't stay here forever. Remember, nine months darling." She told her, as she poured tea for Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "I know. I told him to stay put, or I'd be mad." Kagome said.

"So, you and InuYasha...did it?" Her mom asked nervously.

Kagome was speechless. "Mama!!" Kagome yelled embarrassed as Sota entered the house.

"Kagome!" He yelled, he ran up to her, and attempted to give her a hug, but she stopped him, and warned him about her back, she could move it, and it was fine, but, if large pressure was on it, her back would sting.

"Kagome, I told you we should have stopped to help you get better." Her mom said.

"Mama, I told you we shouldn't because they'd ask how. I can't say, oh I fell a hundred feet because a demon was squeezing me!" She argued back to her, and imitated.

"Right." Her mom said agreeing.

InuYasha stood by the well, for a least a day. Miroku walked up to him.

"InuYasha...there you are. Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"She's gone." He said, as if it was the end of the world.

"For good?!" Miroku yelled.

"No...she told me, that she needs to find something out, she won't be back for two weeks." InuYasha said.

"I don't think Sango will be too happy about this. Looks like we have to stay at the village." Miroku said doubtfully.

InuYasha sighed as he stood up, and walked away along with Miroku.

Two weeks later

Kagome woke up to a beautiful morning. She was very happy that her period was gone, and she could finally know the results. She had a mild disbelief that she was, and she just wanted to know, just to make herself happy again. She had been very emotional and missed InuYasha, but, she knew she was allowed to go see him, once she got her results. At that very moment, the phone rang. Everyone knew who it was going to be for, and for what reason. They were all very anxious, especially Kagome. She really did want to have a child; but, she felt she wasn't really ready, and what about InuYasha? She can't go back and forth jumping through a well, just to see InuYasha. Kagome picked up the phone, on its second ring, and her mom and Sota were standing behind her.

"Kagome Higurashi?" The nurse asked.

"Yes?" Kagome asked nervously. She knew what was coming.

"You're not pregnant. I'm very sorry to hear that. I hope you and your husband do well." The nurse said. Kagome's suspicions were right.

"Thank you." Kagome, said, and hung up the phone gently. She seemed disappointed. Although she wanted this to happen, she had some part in her heart that she wanted to be pregnant. She wanted to have InuYasha's child. She wanted to make InuYasha completely forget about Kikyou, because he had a child. She wanted to feel happy, and have the pleasure of giving birth and making the Higurashi family go on. But, she couldn't do that. She turned around. She wasn't crying, although her mom went to hug her very tightly. (Her back was completely healed) Kagome looked possessed. Her husband? InuYasha and Kagome weren't married; but Kagome thought that maybe it would be better. It would be hard work, but, they could try. They would have to live in InuYasha's time, because of InuYasha and not having any records of him at all. Kagome finally spoke.

"No." She said sternly. She returned the hug, and she walked back to her room to get her stuff and she went back to the well, without saying anything or making any large movement. She was shocked, amazed, and appalled. She couldn't blink. Kagome stopped when she reached the other side of the well. "I want to have a child." She said to herself. She was hoping no one else had heard her. She was right. She got up the well, and she walked back to the village, where she was hoping that they'd still be there. Shippo was the first one she saw, of which he ran up to her and gave her a hug. She bent down, and returned the gentle hug. Miroku and Sango followed behind.

"Anything wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Where's InuYasha?" She asked, completely ignoring Miroku's question. She still looked possessed. Miroku looked at Sango, who had waved Her hand in front of Kagome's eye's. She still didn't blink. Sango told Miroku that she wasn't under control by any demon. So, Miroku pointed to InuYasha, who had just came out of the forest with large logs. He looked to see Kagome's sad disappointed face. He dropped the logs and ran to Kagome of which she hugged very intimately, and she just burst out crying.

"Kagome!" He said pulling away, he held on to her arms still, but, was very concerned. Miroku and Sango felt guilty that they pressured them into doing this...and then backed away.

"InuYasha!' She shouted. "I want a child!" She yelled even louder, causing to make everyone to look, and InuYasha was exasperated. He looked at her closely.

"Tell me something. Why did you go back to your time?" He asked, giving her suspicious looks. Kagome stopped crying. She wiped her tears; and she took a deep breath.

"I-" she paused, and took another deep breath. "I wanted to see if I was going to have a baby. It takes two weeks for the results to come in." She told him. He hugged her even harder.

"Kagome." He said, speechless, but, felt he needed to say something. "Why do you want a child so bad?" He asked.

"I want a little one, someone to have and to hold forever." She told him honestly.

"Uhh..."He said shocked.

A/N: Okay, I knew most of you were suspecting that, so...anyway, more is coming soon! Please R&R soon! THANX!


	7. Somewhat Satisfied

**Somewhat Satisfied **

**A/N:** This chapter has some lemon in it...better than chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!

**Scroll Seven:**

InuYasha looked into Kagome's teary eyes. He couldn't help feeling that he had left her broken hearted, and what's worse, uncomfortable. Sango and Miroku had pushed InuYasha and Kagome to have sex, just because of some kind of deal. They felt unnatural around each other now, and they didn't know what to say or do in order to make it better. It had been a day since Kagome had come back, and she had forgotten that she was nineteen now. She wasn't happy at all. After being with InuYasha that night; she wanted to have a child. She was too young. She knew that, but, having the experience she shared with InuYasha (Although she wasn't at her best); she felt happy and had comfort. She wanted to have a child so she could have the liberty of loving and being responsible. But, she needed to think about it first. If she had got pregnant, she wouldn't know where to stay. It would be safer in her time, but, she wasn't able to go to the hospital in her time because of the child's appearance. But, she wouldn't be able to stay in InuYasha's time because of demons. InuYasha at this point was sitting in the tree, and was staring into the dark sky. It was getting to night, and she felt a cold breeze come to her, she stood there, in between the tree where InuYasha was, and the nearest hut. She wrapped her arms around her body to keep herself warm, not thinking to go inside. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were avoiding InuYasha and Kagome. They felt ashamed. (Or, at least Sango did.) Shippo was totally confused and innocent in all this. InuYasha looked at the cold and lonely Kagome. Than jumped down from the tree. Kagome realized that he was heading towards her, and he wrapped his warm arms around her, from behind her. She placed her hands on his arms, as he looked down onto her. She looked up on her shoulder. They kissed. Kagome turned around so they were facing each other. And InuYasha threw his arms around her body. Kagome placed her arms around his neck. They wind was cold, but, in their eyes, it was warm and gentle. They felt calm, and relaxed. Their lips released from each other, and than InuYasha pulled Kagome tighter, and they hugged.

"Kagome." He spoke. They haven't spoken all day. Kagome was happy. Did he miss her?

"InuYasha!" She shouted as she cried once again. They hugged for a long time.

"Kagome, I love you." He spoke once again, as he pulled away. "I have decided. I will bare your child if you wish." He said. Kagome smiled. They weren't touching each other anymore.

"InuYasha!" She shouted once again, as she cried even more, out of happiness. "But...I have thought carefully. Where can I stay? It's too dangerous to have a child at this time, but, I can't at my home because of the doctors." She stated.

"I shall protect you." He said. "I will lend you my fire-rat kimono, to wear while you are having our child." He said, starting to take off his outer kimono, and than he placed it on Kagome. It was very warm. She felt protected. She knew that it would keep her safe too, because she had used it many times before too.

"But, what about Kikyou?" She asked. She found the expression on InuYasha's face to be shocked. Kagome realized this may have been the wrong thing to say.

"Kikyou." He said, he had...for once in his life...forgotten about her.

"InuYasha?" She asked. "Why does it really matter?" she said. "I mean, I am the recarnation of her...it would be all the same wouldn't it?" She asked him. He never thought he'd see the day where she would bring up Kikyou and say that she was her.

"I guess." InuYasha said confusing himself. He owed it to her. But, having a child with Kagome was important to him and Kagome as well. "I will forget about her." He stated, continuing his phrase. Kagome hugged him again.

"I love you!" She shouted loudly. He picked her up, as if she was his bride. He carried her to their hut. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were in it.

"Get out." InuYasha said, as he put Kagome down. Miroku looked at Sango.

"Huh? Why?" Shippo asked.

"None of your business!" InuYasha shouted. It seemed as if InuYasha really wanted to be with Kagome that moment. They all looked confused. Miroku had an idea of what they were going to do. So, they all left the room. It was just InuYasha and Kagome. They all of a sudden felt frightened. They have done this before, but, Kagome wasn't at her best.

InuYasha picked up Kagome where they were facing each other and her legs wrapped around his body. InuYasha walked, as they kissed rapidly, as they rushed and InuYasha stopped as they reached the nearest wall. Since Kagome was supported on the wall, InuYasha took his hands off of her, and started throwing off both of their clothes. Kagome was gnawing on his ear. When both of their clothes were off, Kagome got off InuYasha, and he went below her. She had found this was the most comfortable spot. Her chest went back and forth, breathing heavily, as her fingers stroked through InuYasha's hair. After that, InuYasha picked her up again, and than brought her to the nearest pile of blankets. He laid her down, and he laid next to her. He placed his right elbow on the other side of her, and they kissed again. They rolled over, and this time Kagome disappeared between InuYasha's legs. He was moaning, as he too, was stroking his fingers through her hair. When she appeared again, they kissed, and than Kagome got on her hands and knees, as InuYasha got on top of her. He slipped inside of her, and they pushed together. Kagome stopped and she started to laugh. InuYasha stopped in confusion.

"What's the matter?" He asked. He was still inside her, but she was just laughing.

"I just realized that this position in my world is called the doggie position." She said, trying to hold herself from exploding. Than she finally stopped laughing.

InuYasha was silent. "What?" He asked, confused.

Kagome looked at InuYasha, "Never mind. Let's just keep going." Kagome said. And she kissed InuYasha's hand, from where she was. He than started to push and push. They kept going faster and faster...

Meanwhile...Miroku, Sango and Shippo were in the next hut. They could hear InuYasha and Kagome. Shippo had fallen asleep; and it was just Miroku and Sango, sitting by a lit candle.

"I take it they're enjoying themselves?" Miroku joked. Sango stared at him.

"Miroku!" She whispered, eyeing Shippo. He got the hint.

"It all worked as planned." Miroku stated.

"You mean...this was all part of your plan!?" Sango asked, getting mad.

"Yep!" Miroku said, feeling proud of himself. Sango waked him in the head. "Oww." He said quietly. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You nearly lost our friendship with them!" Sango stated. She than pulled a blanket over her, and she fell asleep. Miroku looked at her closed eyes. He sighed. As he listened to InuYasha and Kagome's sounds.

... They finished. They were done. They were satisfied. Kagome smiled very happily. They both stood up. Kagome felt tired that moment.

"Thank you InuYasha..."She said. She laid back into the bed, and pulled a blanket over her. InuYasha joined her.

**A/N:** Hey. That didn't turn out half bad as I expected. Sorry that it took a while. Enjoy it! Next chapter coming soon!


	8. A love that can't break

**A love that can't break**

**A/N:** I love to thank everyone for their great reviews! I'm very happy that this has turned out well. I was busy for a long time, so I apologize that this has taken me a while.

**Scroll Eight:**

In the morning, Kagome woke up. InuYasha was still sleeping which was a big surprise to her. Kagome all of a sudden wasn't exactly feeling very well. InuYasha opened his eyes widely to see Kagome sitting up beside him. Her face was a mess. Her eyes were wide open, surprised for some reason.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked, as he sort of sat up. He rested his arm on the ground, and took his other arm, and rubbed her back. She looked back into InuYasha's big wide eyes. She was scared. She didn't remember anything that had happened; or, that's what it looked like. "Are you okay?" InuYasha asked Kagome. Kagome laid back down, and rested her head on InuYasha's bare chest.

"What if someone heard us?" She asked him. For InuYasha's sake, this isn't what he expected to hear.

"Oh well." He replied slowly, as he stroke her slightly soggy hair. She closed her eyes again. InuYasha continued to stroke her hair as she fell back asleep in relief. InuYasha stared at the ceiling thinking about the consequences of this. _She'd be baring my child. But, what about Kikyou? I did promise...stop! I just made love to Kagome...I have to stay with her now. Kikyou...Kagome...I just made matters worse!_ InuYasha thought, and than smacked his forehead with his available hand. Kagome woke up, at the noise.

"InuYasha?" She asked tiredly. "What's the matter?" She asked him again.

"Huh? Oh. Uhh...nothing." InuYasha lied.

"Okay. We better get up." Kagome stated. She stood up, and walked her naked body towards her clothes. She picked up InuYasha's clothes too. She threw InuYasha his clothes, as if she was mad, but, she was actually very happy.

All of a sudden, there was a big crash through the roof. It was Shippo; he was sitting there, with wood blocks all over him. He saw Kagome and InuYasha standing there naked. InuYasha's pants were almost on, but, Shippo just stared at them.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked, shocked. She forgot that she was naked, and didn't bother covering up.

"InuYasha, why were you sleeping with Kagome naked? Why are you guys getting dressed in the same room? Kagome, what are those on your chest? What were those loud sounds from this room? We're you guys in pain?" Shippo constantly kept asking. He could see InuYasha's face become very mad.

"Remind me, to tell you when you're older..." InuYasha said to Shippo. He had also said this, around the time when they met Miroku.

"You told me that a long time ago, tell me!" Shippo demanded, as he stood up, fluffing off the dust of the wood.

"Shippo, what made you fall through the roof?" Kagome asked, realizing she was naked, and bent down quickly, and got a sheet, and wrapped it around her.

"I was in the tree. And, something made me fall." Shippo said.

"Well, Get out of here!" InuYasha shouted at Shippo, as he ran out of the room. They continued to get dressed quickly, when they were half way done getting dressed InuYasha spoke again. "Kagome. You need to understand-" he started but got interrupted by Miroku, who walked in as if he didn't care.

"Breakfast is ready." Miroku said, as he saw just one part of Kagome's breast. As this was what he was hoping that would happen. Miroku stared at her, and once Kagome noticed him, she screamed. InuYasha was looking at Miroku the whole time, and than just started to attack Miroku until he was into the forest.

"And stay away!" InuYasha shouted. He was shirtless, but, it didn't matter much. He just couldn't stand other people (especially Miroku...) staring at his hopefully child's mother, in that way.

"Thank you InuYasha" Kagome said, as he walked into the hut again, reaching for his shirt. Kagome was already dressed, and started to head outside. Than, she stopped for a moment. Before reaching the hut with Kaede, Miroku (of who came back), Sango, Shippo and Kilala, She turned around. "InuYasha!" Kagome shouted to InuYasha, as he was about to walk out of the hut.

"What's the matter Kagome?" He asked, holding her in his arms.

"Will you let me go back to my home, again, for another two weeks? This time, you may come." Kagome asked him. He nodded his head. They walked to Kaede's hut and told them that they were going to Kagome's time.

"When will you be back?" Sango asked them, looking up from her bowl.

"Two weeks." Kagome said. They were all shocked.

"You mean we have to stay here for another two weeks!?" Shippo shouted at them.

"Yes. I'm very sorry guys." Kagome told them. The rest of them sighed, and went back to their food. InuYasha and Kagome walked out of the hut, this time, having their hands wrapped around each other's back. They got up to the well.

"Kagome, have you decided where you're going to stay if you're going to have a child?" InuYasha asked.

"Ummm...not exactly. I think I might better stay at home, because, regardless of what the doctors say, it's much safer for me." Kagome stated. "Have you ever thought about it? Our child, if I am pregnant, our child would be a quarter demon?" She asked again. InuYasha, had though about this. He was quiet, and he picked up Kagome, as they jumped through the well. Kagome kept blabbering on about what a joy it would be to have a child. Than, when they reached the other side, she asked InuYasha why he wasn't saying anything.

"Kagome, I tried to tell you...you need to understand-" InuYasha was once again interrupted again, by this time, Kagome's mother. He sighed as Kagome ran into her mother's arms.

"Mama!" Kagome shouted in happiness. InuYasha thought maybe he just shouldn't tell her what he wanted to say. But, it'd be lying. InuYasha thought to tell her at the right moment. Maybe she might not get mad or anything, but, maybe she would. InuYasha sighed again, as his arm was grabbed onto by Kagome. He wasn't listening to anything. He had a lot to think about, more than ever.

"InuYasha? Did you hear me?" Kagome asked. He shook his head.

"No...Sorry." InuYasha apologized.

"No worries InuYasha." Kagome's mom said to him. They all walked back to kagome's home where they all sat by the table. InuYasha once again sort of zoned out.

"Mama, what about us getting married? And, I've been thinking about where I should stay during my pregnancy." Kagome asked to her mom.

"Well, I think its better you stay here." Her mom suggested.

"I thought so too, but, what about the doctors?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry about them." She said.

"InuYasha? Do you have anything to say?" Kagome asked him. But, his face was planted on the table along with his arms hiding his face. He was asleep. Kagome was shocked, he was sleeping!

"He must be really tired. What happened last night?" her mom asked. Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Uhh..." Kagome said, speechless.

"oh." Her mom got her drift. "Kagome." Her mom sighed, and sort of got mental pictures.

"Yeah. I'm sorry mama!" Kagome apologized out loud. She felt disgraced, her own mother knowing of what she does in private, especially with InuYasha.

"Dear. It's okay! You're old enough, and mature, and as long as you know what you're getting into, you're okay." Her mom said, calming Kagome down.

"Okay." Kagome sniffed. InuYasha woke up.

"Kagome, may I speak to you please?" InuYasha asked.

**A/N:** I'm gonna leave you in suspense! So, if ya wanna know what's gonna happen next, have to read the next chapter! Very sorry that it took so long!


	9. I need to confess

**I need to Confess**

**A/N:** I like to thank everyone's reviews. I'm SO happy! I have like 50 something reviews right now! Whoa...I'm proud of myself. smiles proudly. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Sorry, to keep you guys in suspense!

**Scroll nine:**

"So, InuYasha. What did you want to talk to me so badly about?" Kagome asked, as they stood in the hallway of Kagome's home. All of a sudden, Kagome rushed to the bathroom without saying a word, and leaned over the toilet, and got sick. InuYasha, rushed towards the bathroom door, and knocked on the door to see if Kagome was alright. She didn't reply. He was getting worried. He didn't want to say what he had wanted to say, if she was sick.

"Kagome? Kagome?" InuYasha kept asking, as she finally flushed the toilet. Kagome thought to herself. She went towards the tap, and splashed cold water on her face. _Oh my god! I AM pregnant! Morning sickness is the only solution. I have to get to the pharmacy to get one of those pregnancy tests. OH! I should have done that before! What am I going to do!?_ Kagome opened the door, as she slowly went into InuYasha's arms. He slowly wrapped them around her back. "Kagome, are you okay?" InuYasha asked her.

"No." She stated. "InuYasha, I think I really am pregnant." Kagome said, putting a slightly small smile on her face; as she looked at InuYasha. He looked concerned for Kagome's sake. He hugged her intimately. She cried...but, she cried in happiness. She wanted to have a child for a long time; mainly to keep him away from Kikyou. But, that wasn't the main reason. She loved InuYasha.

"That's great Kagome!" He told her to cheer her up. Whenever she was happier, and in a good mood, he would tell her what he had wanted to say. She looked back at him again, and stopped crying. She sniffed, and he wiped away her tears.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me again?" She asked him with her wide eyes looking at him. It made him not want to tell.

"I'll tell you when you're feeling a little better." He told her. She nodded her head in agreement. They walked back to the kitchen where there was food on the table, and Sota had come back from his soccer match. (He was wearing his uniform still) Sota had been sitting at the table, in the middle of eating something when InuYasha and Kagome had appeared back into the room.

"Ah. I see now. I was wondering why there were four spots." Sota said, laughing. Sota, being in grade 7, was nearly in high school. He had grown very much. His hair was a little longer, and he was very muscular. It was a shock to InuYasha to see Sota grow so big. InuYasha didn't always see Sota anymore, rarely. InuYasha thought that he was so big because a long time ago, Sota had said that InuYasha was his new hero, so, perhaps he dressed like his hero.

"Yeah." Kagome's mom said, and than sat down herself. Kagome and InuYasha both joined in, and enjoyed a great dinner.

"Mama. I know it's not the greatest dinner topic, but, do you mind if I can go out to the pharmacy later on?" Kagome asked. Her mom choked. "Are you okay?" She asked again. InuYasha and Sota also looked at her. They just didn't see why she brought this up.

"Uh...sure." Her mom got what she meant. She had heard Kagome getting sick, as she passed by to get the laundry, so, she had an idea of why she wanted to go. When they had finished, all very silent, InuYasha and Kagome got up from the table. They headed out the door together, and Kagome stopped him for a minute.

"Hat." She stated. "And, you have to leave the Tetsusaiga." She said, as he ran to her bedroom, and got his hat that he used here, and took off the Tetsusaiga. He ran back to kagome, who was waiting outside. They walked together, although Kagome wasn't expecting him to come. When they got to the pharmacy, they walked inside.

"What kind of place is this?" InuYasha asked her. She giggled, until she walked over to the aisle that had pregnancy tests. Kagome picked one up that seemed the most convenient. She handed it to InuYasha, as she headed over to a different aisle with things that her mom had previously asked her to get. InuYasha looked at the box and read the Japanese symbols, which he read the directions.

**To use a pregnancy test strip, you fill a clean, dry container with urine and hold the test strip in the container for several seconds. With midstream tests, you simply hold the test in your stream of urine (or you can dip the absorbent end into a container of urine)**

InuYasha had nearly passed out when he finished reading this. He quickly rushed over to Kagome in the next aisle and handed her the box.

"What's the matter?" She asked him. He blushed.

"Uh...." he said, nervously. They walked up to the register. The man looked at Kagome and InuYasha and than gave a weird look, as he held the test box to slide it across the price check. InuYasha couldn't stand the weird eyeing he was giving to him and Kagome. "Excuse me! You mind not staring at us like that!?" InuYasha yelled at him. He was lucky that one, no one else was there, and two, he didn't have his Tetsusaiga with him. Either wise he would have pulled it up and sliced him to bits.

"Huh?" The man said, in embarrassment. Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"InuYasha! Hush!" Kagome shushed InuYasha. He became quiet. He remembered other villagers talking, that you wouldn't want to make a woman mad whenever she was pregnant.

When they got back to Kagome's house, Kagome went to the bathroom, as InuYasha strolled up and down the hallway. Kagome had followed the instructions and had waited the seven seconds, and she prayed for her results. _Positive...Positive..._ Kagome prayed to herself. InuYasha was getting very impatient.

"Kagome?" He asked her. "You going to have a child or not?" He asked her.

Kagome didn't speak until she got the results. She sighed as she held the test results in her hands, and than looked at it.

"Yes." She said. She walked out of the room, holding the test results in her hands. Her mom came by, and saw Kagome standing there, in sudden shock. Kagome fainted.

Kagome woke up 5 hours later in her bed. InuYasha had carried her, and just came by her head with a cold wet washcloth. As she grabbed onto InuYasha's hand. She knew he was going to be a good father to their child. Look at him; he was back and forth with a cloth, wiping her forehead, staying by her side. He spoke. "Kagome. Are you okay? No, I guess not. Yet, I feel very happy. Kagome, I want to talk to you, and I don't want any interruptions." He said sternly. He kneeled by Kagome's side, as he took her hand, and looked at her.

"Okay." She said; a little confused.

"Kagome, I want you to understand...that although we are sharing this baby together, I have made a promise to Kikyou. And, you should know, from many past experiences, that you know how I feel about her." He said. Perhaps, it wasn't a good time to say it.

"WHAT!?" She yelled very angrily, and sat up. They were no longer touching each other in any way. InuYasha was standing up, still holding onto the wet cloth; and Kagome was wide-eyed sitting straight up on her bed. "InuYasha! You lied to me! You said that you'd have my child...you..."Kagome cried. She stood up, filled with tears of disappointment, and ran out of the room. InuYasha dropped the cloth, and ran after her, until he crashed into her mom. They both fell on the ground, but, it wasn't on accident. She had listened on the whole conversation, and she had tried her best to stop InuYasha.

"InuYasha. You should feel ashamed of yourself. Letting this Kikyou girl in your way...You are about to be the father of my grandchild!" She told him madly. He thought to himself. _Why!? Why, did I have to open my mouth, and tell her? _he sighed_ I guess, this might have been best. I don't want to abandon her, without her knowing. But, maybe now, she might not WANT to have a child with me! _He stood up, and than helped up Kagome's mom.

**A/N:** next chappie coming soon!


	10. Planning for the future

**Planning for the Future**

**Disclaimer:** Okay, so I skipped the last few chapters for this. But, everyone knows that this does NOT belong to me...sighs

**A/N:** This chapter I suppose is a bit of a dramatic chapter. Nothing that dramatic though. Enjoy!

**Scroll Ten:**

"I'm sorry." InuYasha apologized to Kagome's mom. "This is something that you should have been there for. I mean, I sort of grew up with Kikyou. Not necessarily grew up with her, but, the thing is, I had a past with her. Before Kagome. I don't know if you know this, but, Kagome is the recarnation of Kikyou. I'm not saying that I love Kagome just because of Kikyou, but, because, I've been with Kagome longer than anyone else I've known. Kikyou is dead." He told her, fairly quickly. Kagome's mother nearly cried. He was so straight with her, and InuYasha saying this, realized this too. She let him pass. She watched him walked away.

"Kagome!? Kagome!?" He yelled beyond the road. He sniffed around to get her stench. She was in the mini shrine. This leaded her to the past. The past of Kikyou and InuYasha. She was leaning over the well. She thought_. I'm having InuYasha's child. Why is Kikyou bothering me? He said he owed it to her though. I suppose that something like that...Naraku betraying them...he would owe it to her._ She sighed. InuYasha entered the shrine. Kagome looked at him. She charged into his arms.

"I'm so sorry! I should've understood...I-" She started. He wrapped his arms around her back.

"I should be the one who should be apologizing Kagome." He interrupted.

"Why?" She asked, sort of pulling away from InuYasha.

"I am with you." He said sweetly and paused. "You smell nice." He told her. She blushed. She turned around to face the well. He walked behind her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. His warm comfort around her was everything to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm thinking about Miroku, Sango and Shippo." She told him. She turned to face him. "They're waiting for us. Maybe we should tell them to go ahead." She suggested.

"I guess. But, how long does it normally take to have a child?" He asked. Kagome figured that InuYasha had no idea of pregnancy. She remembered her mom being pregnant with Sota. She remembered the experience being around her, and everything she had to do. Kagome tried to remember what her mother's experience was.

"Nine months. But, because this baby should be quarter demon, it might be a little different." Kagome told him.

"Okay. Yeah. We'll tell them. They can go ahead, and then they come back around the time when you have the child." InuYasha suggested.

"You're staying with me?" She asked him.

"Of course!" InuYasha told her. He looked ahead at the well.

"InuYasha. Where should I give birth? Because, we could either have it in your time, or mine." She suggested.

"Your decision Kagome. Umm...your time has more technology, and no demons. My time has all your other friends. But, may I ask you something?" He asked her, looking back at her beautifully clean soft face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I like to ask, if we could raise him or her in my time. And, I have decided. I shall pass on my red kimono. Just the top, mind you. I need the pants." He laughed.

"InuYasha! How sweet!" She told him, and hugged him.

"It was from my mother and father, so, I decided maybe I should pass it on. They would be protected." InuYasha told her. He was very dedicated to be with her. "Kagome. You know I have feelings for Kikyou right? Well, although I do, I will always be with you. I WILL NOT ABANDON YOU!" He shouted. But, not at her, but to himself.

"InuYasha!" She hugged him even more. They jumped through the well, when they reached Sango and Miroku.

"It hasn't been two weeks yet, has it?" Miroku asked.

"No. Kagome's pregnant." InuYasha told them all. Shippo looked wide-eyed to them.

"So that's what you were doing! You guys were having babies!" Shippo yelled. InuYasha hit him in the head.

"You guys go ahead. Come back here in a few months. Okay?" InuYasha told them. "We don't want you guys staying here for a long time, just waiting for us." InuYasha told them. They were all shocked.

"I have decided. I'm going to give birth here, and raise the child here. I shall bring a camera, and take pictures for my mom and Sota. Unless, the child is able to get through. That'd be great. InuYasha, we have quite a story to tell the child." She said, as she looked at InuYasha.

"Really?" InuYasha asked intrigued by her answer. He didn't expect her to do that.

"Yes. Because, if I did have it in my time, and he or she couldn't get through the well, than it'd be discriminated against everyone!" She stated. "Where as, it would be normal here." InuYasha thought. _Yeah. Normal. Right. He or she will be tortured and blamed for everything, just like I was when I was a kid. Well, there's always my good 'ol Tetsusiaga._ InuYasha tapped and looked down at his Tetsusaiga.

"Okay. We will miss you." Sango said, and hugged both Kagome and InuYasha. "Good luck to both of you. If you need us, just sniff us out. I don't think we'll go very far" She told them.

"Yes." Miroku agreed. He too, hugged Kagome, not being a pervert, because he knew that she was going to have InuYasha's baby. Than he shook InuYasha's hand.

"We'll miss you too." Kagome said.

"I'll miss you!" Shippo shouted, and hugged Kagome very tightly. Shippo made an attempt to give InuYasha a hug, but InuYasha only allowed him to shake hands. Kagome kneeled down and pet Kilala.

They walked back to Kagome's home, hand in hand.

**A/N:** I'm sorry if this is a short chapter, but, the next chapter is coming soon!


	11. Brewing Baby

**Brewing baby**

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks all for reading my story...I didn't think it would do so successfully! Well, after this chapter, I'm going to have I think about two more chapters, and than I'm done. I may be a little slower because after this story, I have also come up with another story, about Miroku and Sango...so...wait for that to come out soon!

**Scroll eleven:**

Three months Later

InuYasha sat with Kagome and their soon to-be child. They were sitting on the porch of Kagome's home.

"InuYasha, feel, the baby's kicking!" she announced happily. InuYasha placed his hand on her stomach. She had got a dress that made her look nice, yet, that fit her and the baby. InuYasha stayed in his normal clothes, although, he didn't have his Tetsusaiga. Having a child was more important, and he didn't need his trusty sword with him in this era. He did, however, had to get dressed in a different outfit, because sometimes they would go out. But, he was comfortable with it. As long as he was with his beautiful Kagome, he was willing to do anything.

"Kagome, have you seen one of...what you call...doctors?" He asked her. His hand was still placed on her stomach, but, he looked at her. She too, looked at him.

"Yes, but, I haven't seen them to figure out whether it's a boy or girl. InuYasha, I'm afraid that they would figure out that I'm carrying a quarter demon baby...it's just...not natural." She stated. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome, don't worry. If anything happens, we can go to Kaede." He told her. She looked at him.

"Yes, but, in your era, they don't have the technology that I have." She stated.

"Technology, mecnology." He told her, "Who cares...you don't need it. Just go with the flow. Kagome, in our world, and you know this, which child birth is something that just happens. There's nothing bad about the way the kids our born. Sure, sometimes, if it turns out wrong anything can happen, but, this shouldn't be bad. I'm not an expert...but, I have seen other women give birth. I have a secret to tell." He told her. To her, this was sort of nerve wrecking, nothing he said, but, the way he was sympathetic and how he knew all these things.

"Yes?" She answered him.

"Kagome, you are the first person I've ever told this...but, I have always dreamed of having children. When my mother and father died, I had no one else, no one to trust, and no one to be with. Everyone hated me...I had no friends...except for Kikyou, of which even I hated her for a period of time. Kagome, I know you don't want to hear this, but, really, if Naraku hadn't put Kikyou and me against each other...you might not be here. You might think that you're not the recarnation of her, but, you have the same face as her, and the same powers. Kagome, after these four years, you've grown so strong...and I'm proud of you." InuYasha said. He was so passionate about what he said; it made Kagome cry for him.

"InuYasha, you've never actually expressed yourself like that to me! I didn't even expect you to ever tell me anything about what you felt after your parents died." Kagome said, slightly calmed. InuYasha's arms were still around her body, and she had rested her head on his shoulder.

"I felt, that, well since I love you so, that I should tell you." He told her confidently. He was happy not to hear the word "Sit" within three months of time. But, he had forgotten about the spell necklace. The beautiful wind wrapped around them as InuYasha and Kagome's hair flew.

"Could we go for a walk? I feel that it should be good for the baby" She asked InuYasha. He nodded to her. He helped her stand up. Although she was only three months pregnancy, she still had quite a stomach. They walked a few steps when InuYasha stopped for a moment.

"Oh...I'll be right back." He said to her. He ran into her house very quickly, and got a scarf for her. It was September, and getting chillier. She didn't want to have to take care of the baby through the harsh winters, but, she didn't mind. As long as InuYasha was there to take care of her, and keep her warm. She stood there for a moment as InuYasha came behind her, placing a scarf around her.

"Thank you!" She said happily. He had never been so generous in his whole life. To InuYasha, life in this life was much different from his time. He turned human one night in August, of which, he enjoyed with Kagome, Sota and her mother out, when it was the Awaodori festival in August. It was very beautiful, the many different kimonos' and color, and not to mention all the dancing. InuYasha and the fellow members of the family enjoyed it very much. InuYasha had never enjoyed being human in his life. He realized that being human was the greatest thing. He had decided a long time ago that he didn't want to be full demon, and. But, being human in his world, he wouldn't be able to explain it. He had realized the joy and happiness of being around other people like Kagome. (**A/N:** Yes...this is a real Japanese festival...I even looked it up.)

"Anything, Kagome, name it." He said. They walked along a beautiful park, where it had many trees with many different color leaves. She felt the baby kicking again.

"InuYasha, I think this baby will turn out to be a fighter, just like you." She laughed and looked happily at InuYasha. He took her hand, as they walked a bit more of a distance before turning back.

"I guess so." He finally replied to her. They walked back to the Higurashi shrine, where they saw Sota and Kagome's mom outside. Her mother was sweeping the steps as Sota was running about bouncing the soccer ball on his head. Kagome sat down on the steps, and InuYasha ran off to chase Sota. He was testing out Sota's running skills as a soccer player.

Kagome's mom sat down next to her. "He'll be a great father." She said, not looking at her, but watched InuYasha and Sota. They came rushing towards Kagome.

"Kagome, if it's alright with you, can I show Sota the Tetsusaiga in its true form? We'll stay on the property, and I won't use any of the real power because it's dangerous." He asked her as if he was a child.

"Mama?" Kagome looked to her mom.

"Sure...be very careful InuYasha!" Her mom shouted as they ran into the home. They than turned around to see InuYasha using the Tetsusaiga...Sota off to the side. He had seen it in action before, but, never actually saw it when he wasn't scared.

"Mama, I'm very happy. I have to tell you something." Kagome said. Her mom looked at her. "I'm going to raise the child in InuYasha's time. The child would feel more or less comfortable being with other people like him. I've personally never seen a quarter demon before, but, I'm sure he or she'd be welcome with the humans. InuYasha feels that his home is where he's most welcome. But, I feel more comfortable and safer living here until I give child birth. Sure, there would be false alarms and things like that, but, to save a lot of people for going wild at me about having a quarter demon children. Come to think of it...it may not even be quarter demon. It could be something else! Like, all human." She said, and than sighed. "How disappointed InuYasha would be." She said, as she turned to see InuYasha and Sota. Her mom held onto her hand, and placed her free hand to touch her chin, and Kagome turned her neck to face her.

"Kagome. Understand that whatever you do, do it for you. Some things you can't predict or prevent from happening. Whether it's full demon or human...you have to realize that, whatever happens...happens for a reason." She told Kagome, and than hugged her. When she released her, her mom stood up and picked up her broomstick, and continued to sweep the floor. Another swift breeze of wind went by, and she shivered for a moment. She tried her best to stand up, but failed at the attempt. InuYasha saw her struggle, and quickly sheathed his sword, and rushed to help her up. Sota didn't mind that his sister was pregnant. He was actually pretty amused that he would have a quarter demon as a nephew. Sota ran off and found something else to do. Kagome and InuYasha went inside. They headed into the kitchen, and Kagome grabbed a bag of chips.

"oh-my-god!" She said as she stuffed chips into her mouth. InuYasha was amused and deeply confused. "I-habve-sluch-a-crawving-hore-hes!" She said as she stuffed more chips into her mouth. Kagome had been eating chips, and a certain kind for the matter of fact, for the past three months. Kagome than put away the bag when she was done and they went to sit down. He kissed her on the cheek.

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next one coming soon! Please R&R!


	12. Because you weren't there

**Because you weren't there**

**Disclaimer: **Although I don't want to spoil anything, I have to say that I don't own any of this except for the plot, Hashi and Hisa and Hana. Also, I give much gratitude to my friend Courtney for coming up with a different ending that I had at first.

**A/N:** I love everyone who loves my story...seriously. I wrote this chapter to a sad song I was listening to. It kind of got me into what they were feeling. This is a sad chapter...get tissues! If you're listening to music...put it onto a sad song...: P

**Scroll twelve:**

Five months later

Kagome wasn't exactly happy anymore. She hardly had any sleep for a long time, and she was, for some reason, growing far from InuYasha. He didn't want to be around someone who was cranky twenty four/seven. Sometimes he went back to his time to check out the others. They really weren't far off. For that matter, they were still in the same village. InuYasha met up with them.

"Has kagome had the baby yet?" Sango asked.

"No. I think it's been eight months." He said, stating the truth.

"Why aren't you there with her now?" Shippo asked. They were all in the hut talking and Kaede entered.

"Why are thou here? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of Lady Kagome?" She asked him.

"I don't know anymore." He sighed. "She's cranky, and well, she is constantly saying the 'Sit' word that I don't like. She didn't say it for the first four months of her being pregnant, but, now it's constant." He sighed again. He was disappointed of Kagome.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed, as she fell on to her hand and knees. She cried, and still on her knees, reduced her hands to her elbows so her nose touched the ground. Her stomach was very large and only eight months in. She wasn't due until next month, and she was alone, in the dark. "Where are you InuYasha?" She told herself. She continued to cry. That's when her water broke. She was shocked. She started getting contractions, and she stood up as fast as she could, trying not to hurt the baby. She still didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl. InuYasha wasn't around as much as he was before. She walked outside, where she became unconscious, deeply hurt, on her side, at night. Her mom and Sota were out. She was all alone.

_Back at the hut..._

"You should really be getting back now." Sango told InuYasha. "She might need you to help her get to bed." She stated.

"I guess you're right." He said. He stood up, and walked outside. He ran back to the well. He than walked calmly when he got to Kagome's time, dreading of going back to the psycho maniac baring his child. He than smelt her blood. He ran to her, and he stopped, shocked to see her, lying on the floor, bleeding, and in the dead of night. He picked up her bloody body and ran as quick as he could to Kaede. He bashed threw the door to the hut.

"Where are you old woman!?" He yelled very loudly. He saw Miroku and Sango in the middle of a conversation, and they saw their best friend nearly dead. Kaede came wandering in.

"Is Kagome dead?" He asked her very concerned for Kagome, as he placed her gently on the ground. Kaede leaned next to her.

"No. But, she is out of my reach. I MUST ask of you to take her to her doctors, if you want her and your child to live." Kaede said quickly.

"But-"InuYasha said, trying to object. He was scared. He didn't know where the hospitals were in her time were, and not to mention the people. He only knew where they were before because of Kagome. Besides, she wouldn't make it.

"No buts InuYasha...leave!" Kaede shouted. He ran out of the hut and into the well with Kagome, as quickly as he could. Miroku and Sango rushed with them until they got to the well.

"InuYasha! There is no time to dawdle!" Miroku yelled. InuYasha gave him a very dirty look, as they continued to run. InuYasha jumped into the well. But, wasn't able to pass through. Sango and Miroku looked at him.

"We can't get though!" InuYasha shouted.

"Oh no!" Sango yelled. "Well, get out of there...get back to Kaede's hut!" She yelled again.

"C'mon Kagome! Wake up!" He yelled at her, as he rushed back to Kaede. When he got there, he placed Kagome on the ground. "We can't get through!" He yelled.

"Oh dear." She said. "I ask of Sango to stay and you all rest to pray for Lady Kagome and the baby's soul." She stated. Everyone did what they were told.

"Sango, take Lady Kagome's head please, while I deliver the baby." She asked of Sango. Sango didn't want to waste time. She held onto Kagome, as she stroked her hair. Sango's eyes dripped slowly, down her cheek and onto Kagome's face. Kaede had been in the area where the one of the child's feet were hanging out. "This baby is doomed! It's feet first." Kaede warned. Sango was happy that Kagome was knocked out from all this, so she wasn't in all the pain that she thought would be in. Kaede, worried to see a foot first, and not having Kagome push the baby out either didn't help. Kaede had to do what she had to do by going into the body, and pulling the leg. But, from what Kaede's nervous hands could feel, the umbilical cord was caught wrapped around it. Sango was becoming more depressed as she saw Kaede's face disappear. Kaede was trying to solve the problem. Which, she was very happy she did.

_Outside..._

"I pray she'll be alright." Miroku said. Miroku was in his position that he normally was in when he was praying. InuYasha sat next to him, and didn't say a word. Miroku looked at InuYasha staring straight ahead, and streams of tears go down his face.

"She will." InuYasha said after a while.

_Back to the problem..._

After many struggles and twists and turns...She got the umbilical cord untwisted. She than gently got both legs together and light pulled it out up to its stomach.

"Sango, get a cloth please." Kaede asked. Sango rushed to get a cloth and handed it to Kaede, and than returned to Kagome's upper body. Kaede gently pulled out the baby. It cried very loudly. InuYasha and Miroku heard it.

"It's cry!" Miroku shouted. InuYasha and Miroku stood up happily. They both ran in. Miroku couldn't believe what he saw. InuYasha too. Neither of them has ever seen any woman give birth before.

"Get out!" Kaede shouted without looking at them, and noticed that there was a head behind the other child's head. They ran out, without any fuss.

"Can I hold the baby?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Kaede handed her the baby. And, than focused on the other baby.

"It's a girl!" Sango shouted gleefully. "May I tell InuYasha?" She asked.

"Yes..." Kaede said, still not looking. She didn't want her sister's recarnation, and a dear friend, gone and lost forever. Not to mention, that she could see and sense jewel shards. Although, that didn't matter anymore. She was the new protector of it.

Sango brought the crying baby outside.

"InuYasha...Your baby girl." Sango handed the baby over. He was so happy and hoping that Kagome was happy too. He held her in his warm arms. She pulled onto his hair, but, he didn't seem to mind all that much. Miroku and Sango backed away, when they first heard InuYasha talking to his baby girl. A butterfly fluttered by in the darkness, and the midnight light was shown on them. The girl had the dog ears like InuYasha, and the white hair, but, everything else, resembled to Kagome. He was a proud and happy father.

"Hoshi." InuYasha said. "I'm your father. You're very lucky." The baby squealed and squiggled around happily. He smiled.

_Meanwhile..._

Sango was back in the hut.

"This baby shall be easier to deliver. It is head first. If I haven't got the other child out quicker, this baby would have died." Kaede told Sango. Kagome was still unconscious. "Although, I didn't know Kagome was having twins." Kaede said after that. The baby was easy to take out. Sango gave the cloth to Kaede as this baby was quiet. Alive, but, quiet.

"This is a girl too." Sango said, as she wiped the blood off, and brought it out to InuYasha.

"Another bundle of joy InuYasha. It's another girl." Sango handed the second baby.

"Wow," InuYasha said surprised of himself. "Umm...thanks." He said, as Sango walked back into the hut for the second time. Miroku was back where he was...praying. "Hisa." He said again. He named his second child. This baby, had black hair, but also had the dog ears. InuYasha was extremely happy that Hoshi and Hisa would have each other to hold and to be together with and that not only one would be blamed for...like he was when he was a child...if it came to anything that dealed with humans.

Sango saw Kaede deep in concentration again.

"Is she having another child?!" Sango asked, alarmed of this theory.

"I perhaps think so very much." Kaede said. There was a third baby. Sango rushed to find another cloth. "But, this one is coming out very nicely." She said. It did come out nicely. Almost as if there was oil or butter on him or her.

Sango gave Kaede the third piece of cloth, and Kaede wrapped it around it. "If you don't mind." As Sango was holing her arms out. "I'd like to take this one." Kaede said. She walked outside with the third and final baby. As, Sango cleaned all the blood up from the floor.

"A third one!?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes.' Kaede said. She handed him it.

"Is Kagome okay?" He asked concerned.

She sighed. "I don't believe so. I will try my hardest." She said, as she walked back into the bloody, stinky room. Kaede felt the pulse of her. She was dead.

A/N: MUAHAHHA...I left it at that...don't worry! More coming soon! This took me very long to write...so...it better be worth it. Oh, and if you're wondering what Hoshi, Hisa and Hana means...Hoshi means star, Hisa means long-lasting and Hana means graceful or flower. :P please R&R!!!


	13. Kagome’s deceased, Kikyou’s revive

**Kagome's deceased, Kikyou's revive **

A/N: Ah...I guess by the title you're already mad at me...well; things aren't always what they seem ;) Thanks all for your reviews... I LOVE YOU ALL...ummm...seems to me, like I kind of forgot about Shippo...ummm...let's just say he's sleeping with Kilala in a different hut. Oh...and this is a long chapter...so...yeah. Enjoy!

**Scroll thirteen:**

Kaede checked Kagome's pulse again. She really was dead. She was very afraid to tell InuYasha this. But, she walked out the room.

"InuYasha." She took a very large deep breath. "Kagome...has been deceased." Kaede bowed her head.

InuYasha ran into the hut, to place down the children, since they were all sleeping. The third child, Hana, had the features of both the first and second child. She had white and black striped hair, and too, had the dog ears. He ran to Kagome, by her head, picked up her upper body, and his face hurtled into her neck. Her hands were dangling from her body.

"Kagome!" He yelled into her ear. "Kagome!" He yelled once again. He cried this time as he was shouting. Miroku and Sango looked at Kaede, outside.

"What's happened?" Miroku asked.

Kaede sighed. "Kagome...has deceased." She told them both. They were both in a state of shock.

"That's how my mother died too." Miroku said, disappointed. Sango collapsed into Miroku's arms, and started bawling.

"I can't believe it!" Sango cried. "My-sniff-best friend..."Sango cried more. Miroku did...for once...what was right and just placed his hand just on her back. He understood completely all about this. Kagome just had three kids, unconscious in an era that had no technology, and died at the end. Miroku, too, started to contain water in his eyes, and Kaede too. The babies, all three of them, were all crying.

InuYasha placed down Kagome's dead body down, and went back to the children. He picked all three of them up, and brought them to their mother. InuYasha made a large sniff. "I-still-can't-believe-it!" he cried again, the tears dropped onto the babies, of which they than seemed happy.

It was at least three in the morning, and Sango had cried herself to sleep in Miroku's arms. He had carried her to a different unoccupied room, of the hut that Shippo was in and laid her down. He placed his index finger on her forehead, and said: "Sango, I shall pray for her soul to rest in peace." He said.

"Thank you." She said in her sleep. She rolled over, unaware of Miroku and his perverted ways. But, when it comes to death, it wasn't funny.

Miroku ran back out of the hut and into the hut with Kagome and InuYasha. InuYasha took the children and put them in Sango's room. So, if they started to cry again than she could get them.

InuYasha than ran out, very mad. Kaede and Miroku were awake as could be. Tired...but, after what happened, they couldn't sleep. InuYasha would definitely be up for the next week. Miroku walked up to the very depressed InuYasha.

"May I see her?" He asked confidently.

"Yes." He said crankily. He turned his back and walked to the nearest tree. Miroku walked into the hut with Kagome's body. There was constant bleeding.

"AH! I am sensing an evil spirit!" Miroku shouted as he jumped back and gave a big wave of his staff. "Could it be the woman of whom Kagome reincarnated from?" Miroku asked himself.

_Outside..._

Kaede was very tired; she walked towards the hut that everyone else was sleeping in. Shippo still didn't know about the news about kagome...but, she had to tell him sometime. Kaede laid down on a fresh blanket, and fell asleep.

_Meanwhile..._

InuYasha was crying, in the tree. He never cried like this, for he had never cared for anyone like Kagome before_. I was so god damn stupid to come back here when Kagome was all by herself! Why!? WHY!? _

"WHY!?" He howled, from the tree. His beloved Kagome was gone. Miroku walked out of the hut and kneeled in front of the tree InuYasha was sitting in. "What are you doing?" He than asked.

"I am praying." Miroku stated.

"To me?" InuYasha asked, as he calmly wiped away his tears. No one dared to bug him about it, because they all knew that he had a short temper now. InuYasha leaned his head off to one side, and fell instantly to sleep.

"_InuYasha!" Kagome smiled, playing with Hoshi. InuYasha was holding onto Hisa and Hana and they were a happy family. InuYasha was confused._

"_Kagome, I thought you died." InuYasha asked not understanding the situation._

"_Yes" She said. "InuYasha..." Kagome said, as she handed over Hoshi to a nice girl in a blue and red kimono. The same girl came over to InuYasha, and he handed them over to her too. She walked away. They lived in a beautiful home. Kagome was wearing a baby pink Kimono, and had her hair in a pony tail, similar to Sango's. Kagome took InuYasha's hand. "This is your dream...but, this is also my portal before I die. My children, please InuYasha, I beg of you, take care of them, and I'm very sorry that this happened. Please send my love to Sota and mama." Kagome said, as they walked across a beautiful bridge that had a huge waterfall coming down, right across from it. _

"_Kagome, this isn't your fault." InuYasha told her solidly. He turned to face her, as he grabbed both of her hands. She smiled._

"_Mama was right. She said that whatever I do, do it for me. Some things I can't predict or prevent from happening. I have to realize that, whatever happens...happens for a reason. InuYasha...I wanted to have the children. I did it for me! And I'm happy." Kagome said, out of her heart. She smiled again, and a tear rolled down her face. InuYasha, too, smiled for her. _

_All of a sudden, a large flash blasted from the soul of Kagome. InuYasha was flung back until he hit a wall. Kagome's soul had zoomed out of her body, and flew off until InuYasha couldn't see it anymore. Her body was left there, and fell over._

"_KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled so loudly, to the soul. He ran towards the body...soulless...just like in the hut. _

InuYasha woke up with a shudder...and saw Kikyou come beyond the horizon.

"Kikyou!" InuYasha said to his surprise. It was dawn, and she had walked towards the tree he was in. He jumped down. She had walked right pass him, as he reached his arm out for her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She snapped around quickly. "That girl has my soul." She said quickly and she kept walking. InuYasha thought carefully about his dream. Although it was a dream...it was still real.

"Kagome..." InuYasha said, as she walked into the hut. Everyone else was asleep. He ran into the hut and blocked the doorway for Kikyou. She didn't expect him to do this. "Don't touch her!" He yelled at her.

"I must retrieve my soul back." She said. Than pushed InuYasha out of the way. She kneeled next to her. The both saw a large glow brighten the room by Kagome. Kagome couldn't be touched by Kikyou. Kikyou stood up, and backed away. "Where is the Shikon Jewel?" She asked. She was in no mood to be nice. She had other business elsewhere.

"It's in Kagome's time...although...Kagome has one shard in her, so, she's able to travel through the portal." InuYasha told her.

"That's why I can't touch her." Kikyou said madly. She laughed. InuYasha gave her an awkward look. "How very smart...she purified the shard within her...and because I want her soul...the shard is taking place." Kikyou explained. She grinned.

"What?" InuYasha asked her.

She laughed again, and than settled herself. "I have heard rumors InuYasha." She contained herself, and than looked at InuYasha. "That you now have children." She said. He didn't want to answer her. He felt weird enough telling his past love of his life that he just had kids with her recarnation.

"Well...They're true." He said honestly. He couldn't leave her stumped. Regardless of the feelings he had for her, he was with Kagome...dead or not.

"Are they?" Her eyebrow rose. "With this human...InuYasha...I thought you could do better than this." She stated, and pointed to Kagome. "She's dead...after all."

"And, so are you." InuYasha said rudely, "If you can't respect Kagome...than get out." He said to her, and of what he thought he would never say to Kikyou, came out. "Before I personally kill you." Kikyou's eyes widened.

"InuYasha." She said. "I thought you loved me! I though you wanted to be with me!" She yelled at him.

"You thought wrong." He told her, as he turned her face to Kagome. He than went to Kagome's side, and held her in his arms. "Kagome...I love you!" He said, not to loud, but, loud enough to make Kikyou rush out the room. InuYasha gently placed Kagome on the ground, and walked out of the hut, and watched the storming Kikyou be raised by her own soul collectors.

"You shall pay InuYasha!" Kikyou yelled to him, from a distance, "For breaking my heart!" She yelled once again, and than turned away. InuYasha's heart fell to the lowest. Kikyou officially wanted revenge, the mother of his children is dead...and he's left with three kids in his hands. He wanted to die; but, Kagome asked him to take care of her children. He stood in between trees and the many huts. Sango and Kaede had walked out the hut.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Kikyou. She was trying to get Kagome's soul. I didn't let her." InuYasha said to them. They had a glowing smile on them.

"InuYasha, a thought occurred to me last night." Kaede said, as the three of them walked towards the hut. "What about the Tensaiga? Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked InuYasha. InuYasha stopped moving and blinked twice.

"Sesshomaru..." InuYasha said, as if he invented the idea for him. "He would never do it though." He paused. "Would he?" He looked to Kaede and Sango. They shrugged.

"If you do get him. I ask to hurry; your children require breast milk..."Kaede started speaking, but, InuYasha was already gone.

"Kaede..." Sango stopped her. "He's gone." Kaede looked around.

"Oh."

_I have to get to Sesshomaru...where the hell is he anyway?! Kagome...I'm sorry... _InuYasha thought to himself. He sniffed out Sesshomaru. InuYasha discovered Sesshomaru guarded, as if he already knew he was coming. Rin and Jaken were off to the side.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha shouted as he touched the ground from jumping in threw the air. "I don't want to fight!" He shouted again.

"Have you lost the Tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru asked, as he noticed that InuYasha was unarmed. InuYasha had forgotten that he left his Tetsusaiga at Kagome's home.

"No! It's just...I left it somewhere else." InuYasha said boldly. He didn't do much, as he didn't want to fight this time. "Sesshomaru, I need your help." He said nervously.

Sesshomaru grinned. "Little half breed needs help?" He mimicked. "With what?" He asked, a little more seriously. Sesshomaru still kept his guard.

"I need you to use the Tensaiga." InuYasha said, bowing his head, quietly. "Kagome is...dead."

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru felt a little tug on his pant leg. "Let's help!" It was Rin. She had started to tear a little. "Rin likes that girl!" Rin said happily.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called over. "I told you to take Rin somewhere safe."

"I'm sorry M'Lord! Please forgive me! Rin...get over here!" Jaken pulled on Rin's kimono, and dragged her off.

"You have a human to take care for. What happens if she got hurt? Well...that's what I need you for. Sesshomaru...I'm asking you this..." He sighed. "As a brother."

"You half breed? A brother? You have disgraced the family. You and your human mother." Sesshomaru told him rudely. Rin and Jaken were near enough to hear everything they were saying.

"Sesshomaru, I have three daughters...and, well, if you kill me, you'd be killing three hearts." InuYasha told him, as Sesshomaru let go of his guard. He realized that he wasn't going to attack. InuYasha had another tear roll down his face.

"You cry for this woman?" He asked. InuYasha looked up. His face was red, from so many tears over Kagome.

**A/N:** I think I made it long enough for right now...it may be that InuYasha's acting like a cry baby right now...but, like, he's upset...how would you feel in his case?!?!


	14. Seeing is believing

**Seeing is believing**

**A/N:** Not over yet! I'll place another chapter this...and it will finish it off...enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews!!!

**Scroll fourteen:**

"Yes." InuYasha said, as his face grew to a mad sort of state.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried. "Save her!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled. Jaken came rushing over as fast as he could, and very grumpily grabbed Rin away.

"I will not save her." Sesshomaru stated. InuYasha frowned. "Unless..." He grinned.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"The Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said. "I want it...than I shall save this woman of yours"

"Tetsusaiga?" InuYasha asked, looking down where he normally had it. _Kagome...or the Tetsusaiga...damn it. If I give the Tetsusaiga to him, than what's the point of bringing back Kagome if I can't protect her? _

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried. "Save her!" She shouted again, breaking free of Jaken. InuYasha looked up at Rin.

"Sesshomaru...forget our differences for now. Please..." InuYasha begged. InuYasha never wanted to come to Sesshomaru for help.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine...but, only because you..." he looked at Rin, with an evil glare. "Are constantly bugging me about it." He paused, and looked at InuYasha. "Jaken...take care of Rin until I get back." He said. InuYasha smiled.

"Where is this woman now?" He asked.

"In a hut...she was just in labor." InuYasha told him. Sesshomaru gave him a disgusted look. Sesshomaru was traveling like he normally did, by flying in the wind. InuYasha made long jumps. They reached the hut where everyone was waiting in a group. Shippou now knew everything, and was too, crying. Everyone else seemed to have some hope.

Sesshomaru walked into the stinky hut. It smelt vile.

"You want me to revive a woman who stinks terribly?" He asked, as he unsheathed the Tensaiga. InuYasha growled. "Back up..." He said. InuYasha did what he said. Sesshomaru saw the little gross looking elves that came whenever it was time to take the soul. Sesshomaru sliced them in half. InuYasha ran to Kagome.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked, as he leaned over and picked her up.

"InuYasha?" She asked, as she than opened her eyes. "InuYasha!" She shouted as she sat up completely and hugged InuYasha. He hugged her back. She cried, and than looked up to see Sesshomaru. They released each other and than Kagome stood up, as much as she could.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I really owe you." She said. And, bowed humbly.

Sesshomaru didn't bother of saying anything, but, just left. Everyone else was waiting outside, and when they saw Sesshomaru walk out; they peeked inside to see Kagome and InuYasha, alive and well. Kagome patted her stomach, still thinking she was still pregnant.

"My baby!" Kagome shouted concerned, as she noticed that Sesshomaru was gone. "Where is my baby?" She asked, to InuYasha. Sango came through the crowd, and handed Kagome three little girls. "My babies?" She asked confused. The babies were all sleeping.

"Kagome, you went through a very difficult pregnancy. You became unconscious, and when InuYasha brought you here, you were far out of Lady Kaede's help. He tried to bring you to one of your hospitals...but, the well wouldn't let you through...of which, I think I found out why...because...Kaede, you said that it was feet first...right?" Sango asked.

"Ai." Kaede nodded.

"Well, it's because of the baby's foot; you were unable to get through. Because, there is a human without a shard connected to you." She said. Everyone was amazed of her theory. "Anyway, Kaede delivered three gorgeous babies." Sango said happily. Kagome was in shock.

"The only thing I can remember is when it was dark in the house, and I was upset at you, InuYasha. Because you weren't there for me." She said. "And, I fell..."

Everyone left them.

"I had a dream...that..." He started. But, Kagome, with a partial free hand, placed her index finger on his lips.

"I know InuYasha." She winked. After Kagome had sat down to Brest feed the babies, she had placed them into a nice bed. InuYasha and Kagome had a long talk about the babies names, of which she thought it was sweet of him to name them, of what they are.

"OH NO!" Kagome shouted outside.

"What?" InuYasha asked alarmed.

"Sota and mama!" Kagome said urgently, and than ran for her life. But, she couldn't run very fast. InuYasha followed behind, and than swooped her up. They jumped through the well, and ended up on the other side. He jumped all the way on top of well side, and than ran as quick as he could to her mothers.

InuYasha put her down. They spotted her mom scrubbing the dry blood on the step. It looked like she was very sad too.

"Mama!" Kagome shouted. Kagome limped to her mother, and her mom dropped everything, and rushed over to her.

"Kagome!" Her mom said happily. "Where is the baby?" She asked again.

"They..." She giggled. "...are in InuYasha's time." She said. "Mama...I died...and InuYasha's brother brought me back to life..." She told her. InuYasha was standing in the here. You are family now." Her mother said, and hugged InuYasha.

"Thank you." He said gratefully. "Kagome's mom...Kagome had a very difficult pregnancy...she delivered three children while unconscious. You are very lucky." He told her passionately.

"InuYasha...you're brother is very kind." Her mother said, as she hugged him again, not understanding what InuYasha's brother was really like.

"You would think so...he's not what he seems...he tries to kill me at every chance he gets...I was lucky that a human girl that Sesshomaru seems to like was there." InuYasha told her seriously. They all walked inside the house.

"Mama, we can't stay long. The babies really need us right now. We just came to make sure you weren't worrying about us." Kagome said, as InuYasha rushed to get his Tetsusaiga. He came back into the kitchen, sliding the sheathed sword through the bow of his pants.

"Kagome...here." Her mom said. She picked up a camera. "I'd like you to take many pictures of my grandchildren!" She smiled happily. Kagome laughed, and happily took the camera. "Take pictures of your friends too..." She said.

"Okay..." Kagome said, as she stood up. InuYasha picked her up, and he ran off.

"WAIT!" Her mom yelled before they were able to leave the house.

They stopped.

"What are their names?" She giggled. They did too, a grandmother not knowing the names of her own grandchildren.

"Hoshi, Hisa and Hana." Kagome said. "From oldest to youngest."

"Okay!" She smiled, as she yelled. They continued on their way.

**A/N:** Okay...boring...I know...but, you guys happen to already guess from Sesshomaru last chapter...so...it was predicable. Oh well...next chapter is going to be like an epilog. Please R&R!!! THANX!


	15. In the end

**In the end...**

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everyone for all their wonderful reviews!!!! This is the final chapter to the story...and I couldn't have done it without you! If you're a fan of Sango and Miroku, please check out 'Don't Cry' ...one of my recently made ones...anyway, thanks everyone, and I hope you liked my story!!

Jennifer (a-little-kagome-girl)

**Scroll fifteen:**

InuYasha's dream was exactly how he and Kagome...and of course, the girls; lived their life. The house was very beautiful, and big. They had a girl slave, although they treated her as a friend. InuYasha loved his life with Kagome, Hoshi, Hisa and Hana. It had been two years, and Hana had the symptoms for Leukemia. InuYasha had let her use his outer kimono, until when she passed away at a young age of five.

Hoshi grew up to be a strong warrior just like her father; and Hisa had been trained to be a geisha. She did later, become one, and Hoshi eventually died around the age of 37...having already a husband and child. She and her husband both died of battle. The child was left alone, and was brought up by InuYasha and kagome, regardless of their age; they were still able to take care of her. Because kagome was human, she died of old age, and this time was too late to be saved by Sesshomaru. InuYasha really felt he should be with Kagome, so, sacrificing his life...he did. Kagome and InuYasha lived a beautiful life together...dead.

Hisa had been with many men until she finally found the perfect one. She than took care of Hoshi's daughter, around after InuYasha and Kagome died. Hisa was the last sister to live, and therefore, took care of Hoshi's daughter as much as she could. The family continued on for a very long time.

oOoOoO

Kikyou...on the other hand...with the deep grudge of InuYasha she had; she was always trying to kill each one of Kagome's daughters. She felt mad, and used, and once she finally went to hell, she felt much better... (A/N: I donno why, so, don't ask...: P )

oOoOoO

Rin was relived when Sesshomaru came back, knowing that he did the right thing. He frowned knowing that he had saved InuYasha's wench. Rin was incredibly happy for the next few days toward him though.

oOoOoO

Miroku and Sango end up living together forever, and no, Miroku stops hitting on other woman. He has many children with Sango, and Shippou lives with them, as their best friend. Even as he was older, he lived with them, until Shippou was able to find another woman-demon, which he fell in love with.

And, that was the story of InuYasha and Kagome...and how she was the Only one for him.

**A/N:** Crappy ending. -- ' ...please make your final reviews please!!!! Thanx SOO much!


End file.
